Hungry Savages
by Etsuko Emiko Ryou B.H. Himura
Summary: In a world of jungle and wilderness, the Hikari live in peace in their jungle home. One day while bathing in the waterfall four civilized men find them. Will the Hikari let the men civilize them or will the jungle turn them into savages.
1. Prologue & Summery

**Hungry Savages**  
 **A/N:**  
Etsuko: Hello everyone! Here is a brand new story for you to read. And I'm doing a collaboration with my friend!  
Neko Nico: Hi!  
Etsuko: She's another writer here so check her out too. Her name on here is Neko Nico Ni  
Neko Nico: Yep though I haven't updated in a while I'm trying to.  
Etsuko: You'll do it soon! I believe in you!  
Neko Nico: Hehes  
Etsuko: Okay so this story is about the Hikari's being from the jungle. One day the rich and civilized Yami's travel to the jungle to explore. They come across the four Hikari's taking a bath in the water fall.  
Neko Nico: Hehes  
Etsuko: I wonder how the Hikari will react. Oh well. Let's start with the prologue. See you soon!  
Neko Nico: Yeps!  
Etsuko: Please favorite, follow, and review! Ciao Ciao!

Summery:  
In a world of jungle and wilderness, the Hikari live in peace in their jungle home. One day while bathing in the waterfall four civilized men find them. Will the Hikari let the men civilize them or will the jungle turn them into savages.

* * *

Prologue  
In the deep deep jungle it was a warm day. Four little dirty boys played around in the jungle floor. One little boy has white hair and red eyes with pale skin. He is the youngest of the group. Another little boy has blonde hair and honey brown eyes with peach skin. He's the oldest of the group. The second oldest was tan with sandy blonde hair and violet eyes. The third oldest is pale with amethyst eyes and tri-colored hair. He was also the the smallest though not the youngest.  
"Yugi you're it." The little boy with blonde hair tackles the boy with amethyst eyes.  
"Jonouchi!" Yugi pouted  
"What? You're it!" Jonouchi laughed and pokes his nose.  
Yugi smiled.  
"Now count." Jonouchi smiled.  
Yugi nodded  
Jonouchi went to hide in the near trees. The boy with white hair climbed up one of the trees.  
"Ryou be careful." The tan said  
"Shhh don't give me away Marik." Ryou pouted as Marik went to hide. Ryou climbed up on one of the branches and smiled as he waited. Yugi finished and went looking. Jonouchi smiled as he waited behind one of the big trees. Yugi looked through the bushes as Ryou watches Yugi through the branches before something bright catches his eye. He looks up to see people with fancy clothes and tents.  
"Guys! Guys! Look!"  
Marik jumped out of the tree he was in flawlessly.  
Yugi looked. "What is that?"  
Jonouchi came out from behind the tree.  
"Come up! Come on." Ryou said.  
Yugi climbed up.  
Marik followed and looked. "Its weird."  
Jonouchi followed them. "What is it?"  
"I don't know. But they look small." Ryou said.  
"Let's check it out." Yugi said before jumping out of the tree.  
"Yeah!" Jonouchi jumped down.  
Ryou nods and followed suit. "I wonder if they have berries."  
Marik jumped down. "What if its dangerous?"  
"Then we'll just run." Ryou said.  
"Besides what's the worse that can happen." Jonouchi smiled  
Marik nodded. Yugi ran towards where they saw the tent. He stopped about 100 feet from it and hid behind a tree. He peeked out. Ryou looks out. They saw big men working on more tents and they had machines and maps.  
"What is it?" Jonouchi asked.  
"It looks weird and grey. It doesn't smell good either." Ryou said. "Imma look closer." Ryou starts to tiptoe  
"Ryou wait." Marik said before one of the machines turned on. It was loud. Marik yelped and hid. Yugi glared at it. Jonouchi was ready to attack it. Ryou yelped a bit making some of the men look at their direction. Quickly Ryou felt himself get picked up and flying. He looked up to see his father carrying him and running. He turned around to see Yugi and Jonouchi getting carried by the warriors and Marik's older brother carrying him. Marik looked up at his brother. Ryou's father ran further into the coverage  
"Daddy? Whats going on?" Ryou asked.  
Marik's brother held him close as they ran. Ryou's father only stopped when he felt they were deep enough. He set Ryou down.  
"Odion?" Marik asked as the warriors put Yugi and Jonouchi down.  
"What have I told you about the edge of our land? It is off limits." Ryou's father said. "You four are lucky we got there. Yugi your grandfather will hear about this. As will your mother Jonouchi."  
"But we were just looking. They had a weird thing that made a loud noise." Ryou said.  
"They are not good people. That big thing hurts our jungle." Odion said. "Those people hurt us."  
"We weren't that close." Marik said.  
"I do not want you near those things again." Ryou's father said. "Any of you. It is dangerous."  
"But why?" Ryou asked.  
"Because we said so. They're dangerous men. Just like how you know the leopards and snakes are dangerous." Odion said.  
"But they look like us. Just bigger." Jonouchi said.  
"Stay away from them." Ryou's father repeated.  
Yugi huffed but nodded.  
Marik looked at Odion  
"Stay away from them. I meant it Marik. Don't get smart." Odion said.  
Ryou looks down. "We just wanted to see."  
Marik nodded.  
"I understand you're curiosity." Ryou's father lifted his chin. "But stay away from them."  
"Yes daddy." Ryou said before hugging him.  
He hugged back. "Besides you four have chores to do before it gets dark. Go on."  
Yugi groaned.  
Jonouchi groaned. "Didn't we just do them?"  
"Yes yesterday. Go on boys." Odion ruffles their hair.  
They nodded and went. Ryou's father's smile fell once they were gone. "We need to keep a close eye on those men and their...things. If the come too deeply in we'll need to move."  
"We'll keep an eye on them. If they start getting close we'll come warn you." Odion said. "They can back too soon. I didn't expect them for another full moon."  
"I know." He said.

Yugi huffed. "I hate fishing."  
"It's kinda fun." Ryou said.  
"It would have been better if we could still see those men." Jonouchi said.  
Marik shrugged as he pulled out another trout trap. "Hey!"  
Yugi looked. The trap was cut into.  
"Someone messed with our traps." Ryou pouted.  
"Hey this one too!" Jonouchi said as he held one up.  
"But those aren't animal marks." Yugi said. "Look it's nothing like teeth marks of anything I've seen."  
"We should go back. What if it's still here?" Ryou shook.  
"Oh come on, we can figure it out. Maybe it was a bird." Jonouchi said.  
"Uh uh." Yugi said.  
"What bird can do that?" Ryou asked. "No we have to tell someone."  
Marik nodded. "First we should check if there are any that still have fish."  
"Okay." Ryou said as they started to pull out the rest.  
Marik shifted nervously when they all were pulled. "No fish."  
"My grandfather is gonna be pissed." Yugi said  
"But it's not our fault." Jonouchi said.  
"Come on. Let's take the cages and show them. So they know we aren't lying." Ryou says taking a few. Marik nodded and grabbed some. Yugi did too. Jonouchi picked up the last ones. Ryou started to go back before they heard a stick break. Marik froze. Ryou looked back. Jonouchi got in front of them and glared. Marik peeked and saw something hunched down.  
"W-w-what is it?" Ryou asked.  
"I don't know." Jonouchi starts to move towards it. Marik gulped before it stood straight.  
"It's one of those things like us." Yugi said.  
"Hey! What are you doing here?!" Jonouchi called out.  
"No don't!" Marik said as the it turned and looked at them.  
"Oops." Jonouchi said. "Walked back really slowly."  
Marik did as it came closer. "Run." Marik said. Jonouchi quickly took Marik and ran in the jungle. Yugi took Ryou and ran. Marik only relaxed when they got to their village.  
Jonouchi looked back. "Where are Yugi and Ryou?"  
Marik looked. "Oh no." He said as Ryou's father came over.  
"What are you two doing? Where's Ryou and Yugi?" He asked "Something happened to the fish traps. And then we saw someone and so we ran." Jonouchi said.  
"And left them?" He asked.  
"They were running too." Marik said.  
"They were right behind us." Jonouchi said  
"Get in a hut. Odion!" He called before running as Odion follows.  
"Come on." Jonouchi takes Marik in the hut.

Yugi looked around them. They were surrounded.  
"Easy. We don't want to hurt you." One said.  
Yugi glared at him. Ryou whimpers. Yugi glared. He laid a hand over the tooth dagger they each had for protection. He glared at the one who looked like him.  
"Hey come on. It's okay. You're lost." He said.  
Ryou got his and pointed it at the one who looked like him.  
Yugi glared.  
"Are you sure they are lost? I mean look at them." The one who looked like Ryou said.  
Yugi glared.  
"Maybe they don't understand us. Maybe it's those savages Mal's sister is always talking about." The one who looked like Yugi said.  
Ryou and Yugi growled.  
"Then what do we do?" He asked.  
Yugi pulled his dagger out and pointed it at the one who looked like him.  
"Maybe We should tell the guide back at the camp." He said.  
Ryou lunged at the one who looked at him with the tooth dagger close to his neck.  
He caught his wrist and looked down at Ryou with a blank face. "Not bad." He smirked. Ryou's eyes widen and tried to pull away.  
The one who looked like Yugi quickly took away the dagger tooth and grabbed him. "Come on let's go take them." Yugi struggled. The one who looked like Ryou nodded and followed pulling Ryou as he took the dagger away. Ryou punched his look alike in the gut.  
"Poor savages. They don't know how to play nice." The Yugi look alike said.  
He groaned. "No shit."  
Yugi kicked him between his legs.  
He winced. "Little shit." He glared.  
Ryou tried to pull away before they heard a call. Ryou looks as Odion and his father come out. Yugi looked. Ryou's father went after Ryou's look alike. He punched his gut before kicking him in the face.  
"Shit!" He growled and let go of Ryou. Odion did the same to the Yugi look alike.  
"Fuck." He let go of Yugi. Ryou went to his father and hugged him.  
"Let's go." The Yugi look alike went to the Ryou look like. The Ryou look alike nodded. The Yugi look alike ran with the Ryou look alike back to the camp.  
Ryou's father took him and ran. Yugi went to Odion who picked up Yugi and runs. Yugi held onto Odion.  
Ryou look at his father. "I'm sorry daddy we tried to get away."  
"I know." He said as he ran into the village. "Are you two hurt?"  
Yugi shook his head. "But they have our teeth knives."  
"We have plenty. As along you two are ok." He said.  
"Do we have to move?" Ryou asked.  
"No they're children too so the people that they're with won't believe them." Odion said.  
Yugi nodded. "The nets-"  
"We saw. We'll make stronger ones. For now just stay close to the village." Ryou's father said  
"In fact don't leave it." Odion said. "Come on Yugi I'll take you to your grandfather."  
Yugi nodded.  
"Come on Ryou we need to eat." His father said  
Ryou nods and holds on to him.  
Odion takes Yugi to his grandfather.

In a hut with some vines in front of it an old man with amethyst eyes and spiked hair was cooking. Yugi entered the room.  
He looked down. "Hello grandpa."  
"Hello my boy. Did you have a nice day?" His grandfather, Solomon, asked.  
"Um.." Yugi kicked his foot around.  
"Go on Tell me your side of the story."  
"Well at first we were playing and we saw some weird things. We went to the edge of our land and-"  
"You know you're not suppose to go to the edge of our land." He said.  
"I know. I'm sorry. But then when we were at the river getting out all the fish nets we found them ruined and all the fish taken. But no animal did it. We were coming back here but then those things showed up. They separated me and Ryou from Jonouchi and Marik and they tried to take us." Yugi said  
"Oh Yugi." He quickly goes to him and hugs him. "Did they hurt you?"  
Yugi shook his head. "No but they took my tooth."  
"It's okay we can replace your tooth." He kissed his cheek.  
Yugi nodded  
"I'm so glad you're okay."  
Yugi nodded. "Grandpa what are they?"  
"They're people like us but they live in a different world. One of corruption and greed. Where all they care about is gold."  
"Oh."  
"They think what we do is wrong. That we should live their lives. Here let me tell you a story."  
Yugi nodded.  
"When I was still the head of our warriors we heard a large crashing sound. Our warriors and leader went to check what it was. We saw them. It wasn't their first time there but it was the first time they saw us."  
"What happened?"  
"They told us they wanted peace. To explore our land. So we let them. We showed the around and in good faith they showed us many things but it didn't last long. Soon they started to capture animals. Started to cut down the trees."  
Yugi gulped.  
"They were about to destroy our jungle."  
"Why? That's not fair! It's not their jungle!"  
"They didn't view it like that. They believed everything was theirs. Your grandmother and Ryou's grandmother had a plan. They snuck to their camp at night and released all the animals back. They destroyed their camp and only left their boat in tack so they could leave."  
"But they didn't."  
"Not at first. It was a war between us. Until they finally realized they would starve. We cut off their food supply. We broke their weapons. The animals would attack if they stepped foot outside of their camp."  
Yugi nodded.  
"Finally they left. When we moved because of the fire we found out they would just travel to other parts. They came with more weapons more men. Until finally our leader had to take action."  
"What happened?"  
"Sometimes adults do things to others to make them see what they are doing is wrong. After that they kept coming but it seemed like it was a tour. They would bring people to the jungle to explore. While they cut our trees, those explores would come. They called us savages. These explorers wanted to capture us. Do experiments with us. Soon our leader realized that we can no longer be seen by them. So we moved deeper in the jungle to where we are today. Soon they limited their time at the jungle. I believe they thought we all died. They come a few times a year but by that time we would have already taken measures so you kids wouldn't see them. I guess they came early."  
Yugi nodded. "They called us s-savages I think. They talk weird."  
"Yes they do have a weird language." He holds him. "But for now it's all in the past."  
Yugi nodded.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N:  
"This is talking in savage language."  
' _This is thinking in savage language.'  
_ " **This is talking in civilized language."**

* * *

Ten Years Later

Ryou ran through the trees. His hair was long and his skin was smooth. He smiled as he looks back to see his friends lagging behind. "Ha! I'm going to win!"  
Yugi rolled his eyes and ran up to him.  
Ryou pouted. "Hey!"  
Yugi smiled.  
Ryou sped up and got to the waterfall first. "Ha! I win! I win!" He panted.  
Yugi nodded.  
Marik ran up to them. "Last one in the water has to make the baskets!"  
"That's you Mar!" Jonouchi said quickly jumping in. Marik got in second as Yugi got in third while Ryou got in last.  
Ryou pouted. "No fair."  
Yugi laughed.  
"Meanies." Ryou splashes them.  
Yugi splashed back. Ryou laughed and went under. Jonouchi laughed as he watched them while he held Marik. Marik smiled as he watched them. Yugi smiled as Ryou pulls Yugi down. He went under. Ryou smiled and pokes him under the water. Yugi smiled before swimming back up.  
Ryou followed and hugged him. "Yugi come swim with me under the waterfall."  
Jonouchi chuckled.  
"Ok." Yugi nodded. He followed.  
Ryou smiled and swam over to the waterfall.  
"Look at them. They're so cute." Jonouchi teased  
Marik nodded.  
Yugi swam closer to it. "Remember when we were younger? And we were pulling the nets out."  
"Yeah. And those people from the civilized world came. It was around this time." Ryou said.  
"What do you think ever happened to them?"  
"I like to think that they left and that they'll never come back. There people are mean." Ryou leaned on him.  
Yugi nodded. "Grandpa said that they were cutting down our trees and hunting the animals."  
"I wish they wouldn't. Our trees are old and amazing. Our animals are alive. They have a role."  
Yugi nodded.  
"Ugi do you think I would make a good leader one day?"  
"You will." Yugi said  
"How?" Ryou looked down. "I'm not strong like daddy."  
"It takes more than strength."  
"I guess." Ryou sighed and stood up. He went under the waterfall so the water would go on him.  
Yugi watched. "I don't see how I'm gonna lead the warriors."  
"You'll make a fine leader of the warriors. You're already strong." Ryou washed his hair.  
"Yeah but strength isn't all that." He shrugged.  
"Well you're kind and you have stealth." Ryou smiled  
Yugi nodded. "My grandfather was amazing as warrior leader."  
"And you will be too." Ryou goes to him and smiled. "You always protect me."  
"Of course I do."  
Ryou giggled. "My hero."  
Yugi smiled as Ryou giggled.  
"Hurry up you two! We have chores to do!" Marik yelled.  
"Leave them." Jonouchi pulled Marik close.  
"I wanna get the chores done." Marik said.  
"Why?" Jonouchi asked.  
"Because."  
"Tell me." He starts to tickle him. He laughed and squirmed. "Come on Tell me." He chuckled.  
"Isis is gonna have her baby any time!"  
"Why didn't you say so?" Jonouchi said. Marik pouted. Jonouchi kissed his cheek. "Come on guys!" He called.  
Yugi nodded and went out with Ryou. Ryou giggled and followed. Marik shrugged and got out of the water. Ryou came out and shook his hair. Jonouchi came out. Marik shook his head. Ryou smiled before he heard a twig snap. He quickly got his tooth knife. Yugi got his own. Jonouchi got his and growled.  
"W-Who's there?" Ryou asked. Marik got his and stood still. Yugi narrowed his eyes. "Yugi take Marik and Jonouchi back to the village." Ryou said.  
"No." Yugi said.  
"Yugi now. I mean it. I'm right behind you guys." Ryou said.  
"Ryou I can't leave you."  
"I'm right behind you. I promise. Go."  
Yugi hesitantly went as Jonouchi and Marik followed. Ryou looked around and backed up slowly. Nothing came out.  
Yugi looked back. "Ryou!" Ryou turned around. "Come on!" Yugi said. Ryou nodded and started to go to him. Yugi waited for him.  
 **"Its over here. Now stop your bitching asshole."** Yugi looked to see the civilized kids they'd seen before. The one with the white hair stopped when he saw them. Ryou goes to him and froze when he saw his look alike.  
" **Well well well. They are alive."** The Yugi look alike smirked.  
Yugi glared and growled.  
 **"Little fuckers."** The Ryou look alike said.  
Ryou growled and glared.  
" **Now now remember what they told us. These savages always travel in group. There should be two more with them."** The Yugi look alike said.  
The Ryou look alike looked around and saw Marik and Jonouchi. **"There they are. Seems they all grew up."  
** " **So did we."** The Yugi look alike smirked. " **Pretty sure we got stronger. Look at them. They barely have any muscle."  
** Yugi glared and aim his tooth at him.  
 **"He's got a target on you."** The Ryou look alike said.  
" **How cute."** He laughed. " **Come here little savage. I won't bite."  
** Ryou put his hand in front of Yugi and shook his head. Yugi looked at Ryou questioningly. Ryou looked at Marik and then back at Yugi. "Take them back. She needs him." He whispered.  
"I am not leaving you."  
"You must." Ryou took out his tooth and got in defense position. "It's an order."  
Yugi opened his mouth to argue but closed it. He nodded and went.  
 **"Oh look he's leaving."** The Ryou look alike said.  
" **I'll get him. You get this one."** The Yugi look alike took a step to follow when Ryou growled and got in front of him.  
" **Think you can take us little one?"** The Yugi look alike laughed. " **Seth Malik come out."** They did.  
Yugi ran with Marik and Jonouchi until they reached the edge of the village. "Go. I have to go back to him." He said before running off.  
"Wait Yugi!" Jonouchi yelled.  
Yugi ignored him and kept going.  
"Mar go to the leader and tell him what's going on. Imma go help." Jonouchi kissed his head and left.  
Yugi ran back to Ryou. He stopped when he saw there was now four of them.  
Ryou gulped when he saw all four. ' _I can't take them all. I have to retreat.'_ He started to walk back slowly.  
" **What? Thought you could take us."** The Yugi look alike laughed.  
Ryou growled lowly as he kept backing away.  
" **Akefia go on. He's yours."** The Yugi look alike said. Yugi growled and ran over. He stood in front of Ryou.  
 **"Oh look Atem yours came back."** Akefia said. Yugi looked between them.  
" **Aww you think they're lovers."** Atem laughed.  
"What are you doing here?!' Ryou whispered screamed at Yugi.  
"I am leader of the warrior right? It's my job to stay by your side. I took them back first." Yugi said as he glanced back at him. Akefia took the chance and grabbed Yugi twisting the his arm forcing him to drop the tooth. He shoved him over to Atem.  
" **Hello."** Atem smirked and held him.  
"Yugi!" Ryou growls and charges at Atem.  
Akefia cut him off and grabbed him. He twisted Ryou's hand and took the tooth and tossed it aside with Yugi's. **"Come on. Let's take them home."** Akefia smirked.  
Yugi struggled. Ryou growled and kicked Akefia on the leg. Jonouchi went to them and saw what was happening. He growled and hit Akefia on the back of his head.  
 **"Shit!"** Akefia held his head. Ryou managed to get away and grabbed both tooth knives. He glared as he pointed the knives at Akefia. He growled and got in attack position. Akefia smirked at him.  
" **Need help?"** Malik asked Akefia.  
Akefia glared at Ryou. **"I think Seth needs it more than me."** Ryou darted at Akefia and aimed for his arm. Akefia dodged and grabbed him as he went by. He twisted both arms back. Ryou whimpered but he didn't let go of the tooth knives.  
Malik nodded and went to Seth.  
Seth smirked and grabbed Jonouchi's hair. Jonouchi winced and elbowed him in his gut which made Seth growl. Jonouchi smirked and continued as managed to kick him on the shin.  
Yugi kicked Atem. Atem growled and punched him in the face. Yugi grunted and punched back. Atem grunted and grabbed both of Yugi's hands putting them behind his back. " **Be a good little savage or your friend gets hurt."** Yugi growled at him. " **Of course you can't understand me because you're a savage but still."** He hit him. Yugi grunted.  
Seth growled and grabbed Jonouchi's hands and held them behind him and pinned him down. **"Mal give me some of that rope."** Malik nodded and gave the rope to him. Jonouchi struggled and managed to turn around. Seth growled forced him to turn over before straddling him. He tied his wrists. **"Go give some to Atem and Akefia."** Jonouchi growled and tried to get free. Malik nodded and gave Atem some rope first.  
Atem smirked and grabbed it. " **Thanks Mal."** He quickly tied Yugi up. Yugi struggled as he growled.  
Malik took some rope to Akefia. Akefia took it he turned Ryou to face Yugi and Jonouchi. **"I'd stop if I were you."** Yugi panted as his struggling slowed. He looked at Ryou.  
Ryou looked and he struggled more. "Yugi! Jonouchi!" He screamed. Jonouchi looked and started to fight more.  
Atem chuckled. " **Yours must be very important to them."  
** Akefia nodded. He tied Ryou before snatching the teeth away.  
Yugi struggled and screamed. Jonouchi and Ryou followed suit.  
" **What the fuck is that?"** Malik asked.  
 **"How the fuck should I know!? Let's just make them stop!"** Akefia said.  
Atem covered Yugi's mouth. Ryou started to scream louder. Akefia growled and covered it as Seth covered Jonouchi's.  
"Mm!" Yugi tried to turn away. Ryou started to bite Akefia's hand. Jonouchi tried to turn his head away.  
Atem kept his face still. " **Shut up."** Yugi shook his head and tried to scream.  
Akefia growled and jerked his head back. **"Behave."** He growled at him. **"Let's just get them back to the camp."** Ryou whimpered but still bit harder.  
" **Come on. Mal let's go."** Atem said to the Malik who was dragging something. He came out to show an unconscious Marik.  
" **This seemed easier."** Malik said.  
Ryou looked and managed to get his mouth free. "MARIK!"  
Jonouchi looked and started to fight harder.  
 **"What the hell has gotten into this one?"** Seth held tighter.  
" **Maybe it's his lover."** Malik said carrying Marik.  
 **"Yeah it does."** Akefia said before he hit Ryou to knock him out. Ryou's body went limped.  
Seth did the same to Jonouchi. Jonouchi had tears fall before he went limp.  
Yugi struggled before Atem chuckled and knocked Yugi out. Yugi fell limp against him.  
Akefia picked Ryou up as Seth picked Jonouchi up. Akefia started walking  
Atem carried Yugi. " **This will go over well in the camp. Plus it would be funny to show your sister she was wrong Mal."  
** " **I still don't see why she had to come. She's so annoying."** Malik groaned  
Seth shrugged. **"I brought my brother."  
** " **You like your brother. Ishizu babies me."** Malik groans.  
 **"You'll be fine."** He said.  
They soon came to the camp.  
Akefia set Ryou one of four polls dug into the ground. He tied his hands behind the poll.  
Seth, Atem and Malik did the same.  
" **Should we put clothes on them?"** Malik asked. " **They are naked."  
** **"We have bottoms that'll fit them but that's it."** Akefia said.  
 **"That'll work."** Seth said. He grabbed a pair and put them on Jonouchi. Akefia did to Ryou as well. Malik got a pair and put it on Marik.  
Atem did the same and pat's Yugi on the cheek. " **We'll see how you'll react to clothes for the first time."** Yugi winced and groaned as he woke up. He looked around before  
up at Atem. Immediately he started to struggle as he growled at him.  
" **Mal go get your sister, Seth go get the researchers."** Atem smirked. Seth and Malik nodded and went. Yugi froze when he saw the pants. He blinked and looked at them completely confused. " **These are called pants. Can you say pants?"** Atem asked. Yugi looked at him and glared as Seth came back with the researchers. Yugi looked all of the suddenly apparent people. Yugi gulped.  
Malik came back with his sister, Ishizu. " **See we told you there were savages."  
** **"Woah. What'd you do to them?"** She asked. **"Look at him. He's completely terrified."** Yugi's breathing sped up as he tried to move away.  
" **They attacked us first."** Malik said.  
" **They're fine."** Atem said as Ryou started to wake up. Ryou looked around and tried to get free. He turned to Yugi.  
"Yugi breath." Ryou said as Yugi gulped and tried to calm down.  
One researcher came over. He took hold of Yugi's chin forcing him to look up. Yugi tried to pull away but the researcher just held on and moved his face around to examine him. **"He seems healthy. He'll do just fine."** He said. Yugi growled and kicked him in the stomach.  
Ryou growled and tried to get free.  
" **Ishizu you're the linguistic. See if you can see what they're saying."** Malik said. Ishizu nodded.  
Yugi tried to breathe but it was getting harder. He tried to talked between pants.  
 **"He can't breathe. He has bad lungs."** She said after listening.  
Ryou growled. "Get away!" He tried to attack her but he couldn't.  
"Easy." She said in their language. "I'm trying to help him."  
"I am the leader of our tribe. Once they see us gone our warriors will track us down and destroy your camp." Ryou growled.  
"I see. I am sorry for how my brother and his friends have taken you. But right now my focus is to help your friend." She said.  
"You need to let me go so I can help him. I know what to do."  
"I..." She hesitated. "It's not that I doubt you its just how do I know you wont hurt one of us?"  
"My priority is my people." Ryou said.  
"I can try. But I can't promise they will let me." She said.  
"If you don't let me go soon he will die. You will have innocent blood on your hands." He said  
She gulped as she stood.  
 **"Well?"** Akefia asked.  
 **"His lungs are bad and if this one doesn't help him soon he'll die."** She said.  
 **"You seriously believe that?"** Akefia asked.  
" **He could be lying."** Atem said.  
 **"Look at him."** She pointed at Yugi. **"I highly doubt he's lying."  
** " **Fine."** Atem said.  
Ishizu nodded and quickly untied Ryou.  
Ryou quickly went to Yugi and untied him. He pulled him close and rubs his back. "Breath breath." Yugi held onto him. "It's okay. We are safe. Father will come for us." Ryou rubs his back. "Just breath for me." Yugi slowly relaxed. "There you go. See everything will be fine. We will leave soon." Ryou kissed his head as Yugi nodded.  
 **"Good he's calm now we can tie them back up."** Akefia said  
Ryou glared at Akefia. "Are you really going to keep us captive?" He looked at Ishizu.  
"I don't want to." She said in his language thankful Malik and them couldn't understand. "But it's not up to me. I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do about it."  
Akefia nodded to some men who pulled Ryou from Yugi tied them both back up. Yugi glared.  
"You will pay for your crimes." Ryou glared before he screamed.  
Akefia groaned. **"Oh my ra shut him up."  
** Marik woke to the screaming and looked around. He saw the pants tried to get them off. Jonouchi woke up and looked around. He saw the pants and looked at them confused.  
"What are these?" Marik squirmed.  
"They must be something to restrain us." Jonouchi said.  
Ryou stopped and smirked. "Our tribe is coming. And not just ours. Our allies as well. This place will be surrounded. Now if you don't want a war where many innocents will die, you will free us." He looks at Ishizu.  
" **What is he saying?"** Malik asked  
 **"He called his tribe and many others. They're coming."** Ishizu said.  
" **Bullshit."** Malik said.  
" **It is not how you say bullshit."** Odion appeared behind Malik as he spoke their language.  
Marik looked up. "Odion!"  
Ryou's father showed up behind Atem and Akefia.  
"Daddy!" Ryou said.  
Odion looks at Ishizu. " **I assume you're the translator."** He spoke in her language.  
Malik growled and got in front of his sister.  
 **"Malik stop."** Ishizu said. **"He wants to talk."  
** Atem glared at Ryou's father.  
" **I'm not letting him near you."** Malik said.  
" **Funny how you are protective of your sister when you have stolen my brother."** Odion said.  
" **I didn't steal shit from you."** Malik glared  
 **"That's his brother Malik! And he.."** She pointed to Ryou's father, **"and that is his.."** She points at Ryou. **"father! You stole families!"  
** "Odion! How's Isis? How's the baby!?" Marik asked.  
"Shh the baby hasn't come yet. She's waiting for you." Odion tells Marik before looking at Ishizu. "Let all four of them go. We came to you to resolve this in peace. But with one motion from our leader." He points to Ryou's father. "Our warriors and allies will attack."  
 **"Brother he will send warriors and allies to attack if we don't let them go."** Ishizu said.  
" **We came for your research remember."** Malik said  
 **"Then talk to them calmly. I'll translate. See if you and the leader can talk. Not take his son!"** She said.  
" **Last time we tried and they beat up Akefia and Atem."** Malik said.  
Marik watched them. Yugi looked at Atem. Yugi glared at Atem as he smirked at Yugi. Yugi glared at him and squirmed a bit.  
Ishizu looked at Ryou's father. "Were they beaten up last time?"  
"They tried to steal my son and Yugi." He said.  
"Yes! They did! They took our teeth and tried to take us! It's exactly 10 years ago!" Yugi said still glaring at Atem.  
Ishizu nodded.  
" **We don't want to use force miss Translator but we will."** Odion said.  
" **Ishizu you wanted this research."** Malik said. " **We provided you with that."  
** **"Not at the willingness to steal children. What good would it do for me to have four kids completely terrified and wanting to leave?"** She asked. **"Release them. Perhaps I can work with them alone."  
** She looked to the four boys. "I'm sorry." She said in their language. "This is all my fault. I am so sorry. I hope you can forgive my brother and his friends. They don't understand. They just wanted to help me."  
Yugi looked away from Atem and looked at her.  
Jonouchi looked at her. "Maybe they need to learn better." He glared at Seth. "And not hit people on the head!"  
"Enough Jonouchi." Ryou said. "As long as we are getting our freedom it's fine. Let's put this to rest."  
Malik growled and released Marik. Atem did the same. Akefia released Ryou and and Seth did as well.  
"Thank you miss translator." Odion said as Marik immediately ran to Odion. Odion hugged him and kissed his head. "Where did they hurt you?"  
"I was just knocked out." He said.  
Yugi went to Ryou. Ryou hugged him. "Ugi." Yugi held him as Ryou's father went to them all and checked them over. Yugi had bruises on his face. "Yugi I'm so sorry." Ryou said.  
"Let's go boys." Odion said.  
"Odion take them home." Renzu, Ryou's father, said.  
"Yes sir." Odion said. "Come boys." He looked back at Ishizu. "You did the right thing translator."  
She nodded. "I know."  
Odion took them home.  
Malik growled. Ishizu looked at him then away.  
 **"Young lady."** Renzu said as Ishizu looked at him. **"I know the need to understand things you don't know. But this is not the way to go about it. My son is learning to lead my tribe and I will not have him be a target. If you wish I will talk with you. But only me to start. If I see that you can be trusted then I will allow my son and the leader of warriors' grandson to talk with you along with the planter and healer."** He said  
Malik watched him. " **You're not talking alone with my sister savage."  
** He kept a calm face. **"You call me savage but you are the ones stealing our children."  
** " **You're the one who isn't civilized."  
** He growled and stepped up to him. **"You have a bad mouth."  
** " **You don't scare me."** Malik glared.  
 **"Let me put it this way. You don't leave my tribe and land alone I will take drastic measures."  
** Malik glared. " **You touch my sister and I'll kill you."  
** **"I never said that."  
** " **Drastic measures sounds like a threat to me."** He glared.  
 **"Take as you need to if that's what keeps you away from my tribe."  
** Malik glared. He nodded to Ishizu before turning. He gave Atem and Akefia sturn looks before leaving. Atem glared at him.  
" **Wait!"** Malik said as Renzu stopped. " **P-please let my sister talk to you. She really wants to learn about your tribe."** Malik said.  
Renzu looked at him. Ishizu looked at her brother in shock. Renzu nodded. **"I would be happy to."  
** " **Thanks."** Malik said.  
He nodded. **"I will be back when the sun is in the center if the sky tomorrow."  
** Malik nodded as Renzu nodded back before leaving.

In the Village  
Yugi stared down and avoided eye contact with his grandfather.  
"Are you okay?" Solomon asked  
"Yes."  
"Your head isn't."  
"It's nothing." He shrugged. "My face hurts more than my head."  
He sighed. "Did the healers check you?"  
"Ummmm." He said a bit nervously. "I kind of wouldn't let them."  
"Why not?"  
Yugi shrugged. "No point."  
"Yes there is. Go on. Go to the healers now."  
"But-"  
"Do you want me to take you?"  
"No I can do it." Yugi pouted  
"Go on." Solomon said. Yugi nodded and went.

Ryou's hut  
Ryou looked up at his father. "Father I'm sorry I just-"  
"Are you hurt?"  
"They just hit me in the head."  
"Ok. We need to be more careful. I will be talking with the girl."  
"Daddy is it wise to?"  
"It will be fine."  
"But they are cruel. And that girl. Why does she know our language?"  
"She was taught it. Ryou years ago our tribe and their people were friends. Some of us learned their language and some of them learned ours. She must have an ancestor who learned it and passed it down."  
"Like Odion? And you?"  
Renzu nodded. "In fact i used to have an old friend from their people."  
"Who?"  
"He was a child they had once brought with them but when he refused to go along with their plans they took him home and I never saw him again."  
"What was his name?"  
"Kenta. I understand you are worried but I will be fine."  
"I don't trust them daddy."  
"I know nor do I. Which is why I will be going alone."  
"No daddy!"  
"Yes."  
"No. I don't want you to go alone."  
"I need to. You will stay here in the village and lead the tribe."  
"But daddy-"  
"No buts. You need to start leading just as Marik needs to begin his healing, and Yugi need to start leading the warriors."  
"And Jonouchi?" Ryou asked  
"Hey must learn the best ways to hunt. It is time for you four to take over and run the tribe."  
Ryou looked down. "I'm not ready daddy. I'm not strong. The other tribes view me as a joke. I couldn't even get us out of being captured."  
"Ryou look at me."  
Ryou shook his head.  
He gently lift his chin. "Ryou you are smart and you are strong. They fought unfairly. You know as well as I do that they were wrong. You have to begin leading Ryou."  
"What's the use of being smart or strong when I can't do anything about it?" Ryou looked away. "Imma go visit mom." He ran out of their home.  
He sighed.  
Ryou ran out of the village and into a deeper part of the jungle. It wasn't far from the village but it was far enough to be peaceful.

Graveyard  
Yugi sat in front of two flowered plants. He heard a noise turned. "Who evers there go away!" He said nervously  
Ryou came out. "Ugi?"  
"Oh it's you Ryou." He sighed in relief. "Sorry I kinda argued with grandpa and came out to see my mom and dad."  
Ryou nodded and hugged him from behind. "I argued with daddy. So I came to see mom and Amane."  
Yugi looked down.  
"Ugi are you okay?"  
"Yeah." He sighed. "It's just grandpa wants me to start leading the warriors."  
"Yeah?"  
He nodded. "What about you?"  
"Daddy wants me to start to leading the tribe." He leaned on him.  
"Well I mean we don't have much choice. We can't leave our tribe."  
"But why are we forced to get into this so quickly. We're kids."  
"We're 18 summers old now. And I think it's because of the foreigners.:  
"We have no clue how to deal with foreigners."  
"We'll have to learn."  
"I don't want to."  
Yugi nodded. "Me either but we still do. I can't let my grandpa down."  
"And I can't let daddy down." Ryou looked down. "I hate this."  
"Me too."  
Ryou kissed his cheek and went to his mothers and sisters plant.  
Yugi looked at his parents. 'I have to stand up to the standards my father set for warrior leader. I will do it father. I will.' He thought  
Ryou looked at his mother's tree and his sisters little tree. _'Mommy Amane. What do I do?'_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Ryou blinked as he noticed it was dark and the stars were shining. He had fallen asleep next to his mother's and sister's tree.  
Yugi groaned as he woke up next to him. He blinked and sat up. "Oh no. We're still out here."  
"When did we fall asleep?" Ryou yawned and stretched.  
"I don't know but from the looks of it, it's the middle of the night. Grandpa is gonna kill me." He said.  
"Daddy is gonna murder me." Ryou got up. "Come on."  
Yugi nodded and got up as Ryou held his held it and started walking.  
Renzu paced in Solomon's hut. "They should be back by now. With those foreigners around they need to be more careful."  
"You don't think they would go to them do you?" Solomon asked.  
He shook his head. "Ryou hates them."  
"Maybe they're still at the gravesite?"  
"Maybe. But they both know the leopards and snakes and such come out at dusk."  
"We can only hope for the best. If they're not back in a bit we'll go look for them."  
He sighed. "This is so dangerous of them to do."  
"They need more discipline."  
"I know."  
Solomon sighed. "What are we going to do with them?"  
"I don't know." He said as the door to the hut opened. He looked to see Yugi and Ryou.  
Ryou leaned on Yugi.  
Solomon turned. "Boys!"  
Yugi froze. He gulped. "H-hi grandpa."  
Ryou looked at his angry father. "H-hi Daddy."  
"Get over here right now!" Solomon yelled.  
Yugi looked down and went over. Ryou watched before he looked at his father.  
Solomon looked at Yugi.  
"Now Ryou." Renzu ordered.  
Ryou went to him.  
Yugi looked at him. "Grandpa-"  
"What were you thinking?" Solomon asked  
"You two could have been hurt." Renzu said.  
"We didn't mean to." Yugi said  
"We just fell asleep." Ryou said.  
"You can't be so reckless Ryou. You two know the leopard's and snakes and other predators come out at dusk." He said.  
"And with the foreigners around too. You could have been hurt." Solomon said.  
"Daddy we didn't mean to." Ryou said.  
"That doesn't change anything Ryou." Renzu said.  
"We just needed some time." Yugi said  
"You took too much time." Solomon said.  
"I just wanted to see mom." Ryou looked down.  
"I needed to see mom and dad." Yugi looked down.  
"From now on you can only go out of the village from mid day to dusk do I make myself clear?" Renzu said.  
"What? But that's not fair!" Ryou looked at his father.  
"You are grounded and you will have a curfew." Solomon said.  
"But grandpa!" Yugi said.  
"I was worried sick about you Ryou. I lost your mother and sister to the predators. I can't lose you too."  
"Yugi you have to understand I lost your mother and father to the jungles. I can never ever lose you." Solomon hugged him.  
"It was an accident daddy." Ryou said. "We just slept together."  
"We only slept. And we didn't see any predators." Yugi said.  
Renzu pulled Ryou close. "Please just understand."  
"Doesn't mean it can't happen. Yugi I mean it. You are not leaving the village." Solomon said.  
"You want me to be a leader but you treat me like a baby. Which one am I Daddy a leader or a baby?!" Ryou looked at him in tears.  
"But you're the one who wants me to be a warrior leader." He said.  
"There is a fine line between being a leader and being irresponsible. This was irresponsible Ryou. You may be the leader soon but you are still my child." He said  
"That doesn't mean you can act like a child." Solomon said.  
"But you just treat me as a child." Ryou said. "I won't be the leader. I won't do it." Ryou turned away.  
"Well then don't make me warrior leader." Yugi said.  
"Ryou enough." Renzu said  
"No." Ryou walked out.

"Yugi you are the warrior leader it is your role. Just like me and just like your father." Solomon said.  
"I'm not my father. I never even knew him." Yugi said.  
"You know him Yugi. He's right here." He pointed to Yugi's heart. "And he is watching you grow into a fine young man."  
"That doesn't mean I know him. I never knew either of them. I cant be up to my father's standards when I have no clue about anything about him! There is no way I can lead the warriors. Not to mention they dont want me to. I know they dont see me as their leader. Everyone talks about how strong and tall and brave my father was. I'm nothing like him." Yugi said.  
"Yugi everyone know how brave and strong you are. How you risk your life for Ryou. How you fight and train and exceed everyone." Solomon said.  
"Look at me! I look like my mother! No one will ever take me seriously!" Yugi said.  
"You're Mother was a warrior too. She was respected and loved." Solomon said.  
Yugi looked at him.  
"Your Mother was even better than your father. She taught him everything he knew." Salomon said as he pulled him close. "My boy I know you didn't know them but you are them. Their love and strength lives in you. You are a warrior. The leader of the warriors."  
Yugi looked down. "I want them here." He felt tears fall.  
"I know." Solomon held him as Yugi held onto him. "Let's Rest. You've been through a lot." Solomon said. Yugi nodded. Solomon took him to bed as Yugi followed. He puts him in his bed and rubs his back. Yugi looked up at him sleepily.  
"Rest my boy." Solomon said.  
Yugi hesitantly nodded. "Grandpa."  
"Yes?" Solomon asked.  
"I'm sorry." He said before falling asleep.  
"I forgive you my boy." He kissed his head.  
Yugi slept.

"Ryou." He went out to him. "You will be leader. Our tribe needs a leader."  
"Then stay as their leader! I am not fit to be the leader! I never was! I know what the council says! I know what the other tribes say! I know I'm not fit to be a leader!" Ryou looked away. "I've heard you say it before too."  
"That was before I saw you take on a leopard just to protect Yugi. You proved to me how strong you really are. They just need to see it too."  
"But that's the thing. You never believed in me." Ryou said. "Nor will the tribe."  
"I do believe in you. And so will the tribe. You just need to show them." He said.  
Ryou looked down. "I am nothing but weak daddy. Like mommy."  
"Ryou." He lifted his chin. "Your mother led this tribe with pride. When I was hurt and stuck in bed she led this tribe for two years and it was the best two years the tribe ever had. She was never weak. She was strong and smart. You take after her."  
"Then why did she die?" Ryou cried.  
Renzu pulled him close. "A leopard took her from us. I was the one who was weak. Not her."  
Ryou held on to him. "Why daddy? Why?"  
"I wish I knew." He said. "Come on. Let's get back to our hut. It's been a long night."  
"Yes daddy." Ryou snuggles close. "Will you sleep with me?"  
"Thought you didn't want to be treated like a baby." Renzu teased  
Ryou pouted.  
"Well? Which is it?" Renzu smiled  
"Baby." Ryou pouted  
He chuckled. "Come on."  
Ryou leaned on him and followed. Renzu took him to their hut as Ryou followed. He took him to bed as Ryou yawned. Renzu laid and tucked him in.  
Ryou looked up at him. "Daddy."  
"Yes?"  
"Sleep with me."  
"Relax. I will. Rest ok. I'm right here."  
He nods and closed his eyes. Renzu let him rest.

Yugi woke up and stretched. He winced at the pain from his face and head. Brushing it off he stood before remembering he couldn't leave the village. Sighing he went to do his morning chores.  
Yugi stopped to see Isis Odion and Marik. "Um hey how's Isis?"  
"Good. You wanna come see the baby?" Marik asked.  
"The baby is cute." Odion smiled.  
"Sure. Then I gotta go do my chores and training. I kinda got in huge trouble last night." Yugi said.  
"Why?" Odion asked.  
"Ryou and I went to our parents' plants and we ended up falling asleep there." Yugi said. "Grandpa said I can't leave the village."  
"I wouldn't want to anyways after what happened yesterday." Marik said  
"As long as your safe Yugi." Odion said.  
Yugi nodded.  
"Come on. Meet the new baby." He leads them to the hut.  
Yugi followed. Odion motioned Yugi to stay quiet as he picked up the baby. Yugi nodded. He shows him the baby. Yugi smiled at her.  
"Cute isn't she."  
Yugi nodded.  
"Isis still hasn't picked a name but whatever it is it will be perfect."  
Yugi nodded and smiled.  
"Want to hold her?"  
"Sure." He whispered.  
He hands her to him. "Be gentle."  
Yugi nodded and held her. Odion smiled. She yawned and opened her big brown eyes which made Odion smile even more. She looked up at them.  
"Hey cutie." Odion smiled  
Yugi and Marik smiled.  
"I better go do my chores." Yugi said.  
Odion nods and takes the baby gently.  
Yugi nodded. "Congratulations." He bowed slightly before leaving.  
Odion bows and looks at Isis as she slept contently. Odion smiled and kissed her head. "She did so good."  
Marik nodded.  
"Go on an do your chores?" Odion smiled.  
Marik nodded. He kissed them before going.  
Yugi pulled the weeds from the village garden and sighed  
"Hey Yugi." Jonouchi went up to him.  
Yugi huffed and pulled a strong weed. He fell back when he did. Groaning he rubbed his butt. "Ow. Hey."  
"Barely doing chores?"  
Yugi sighed. "I can only do the chores Grandpa said I can do cause I can't leave the village."  
"I see."  
Yugi nodded. He got up and pulled more weeds.  
"So did you ask him out?" Jonouchi asked.  
"Who?"  
"Ry. Isn't that why you guys were out so long?"  
Yugi shook his head. "I went to see my parents. I can't ask him."  
"Why can't you ask him?"  
"He has to have a wife Jonouchi."  
"We both know Ry will never have one."  
"Well not if I try to ask him. I can't."  
"You can. Ask him. He likes you."  
Yugi looked away and shrugged.  
"Come on ask him."  
"Jonouchi I can't."  
"Of course you can Yugi."  
Yugi started pulling more weeds.  
"Come on. You've been in love with him since we were kids. When we went to bathe I thought you were gonna tell him."  
"Well I came to my senses."  
"Don't be like that." He sighed. "If you don't tell him I will."  
"Jonouchi don't."  
"Yugi you love him. You want to be with him. He does too."  
"That doesn't mean we can or should."  
"You can and you should. We both know he will never get with one of the girls here or the other tribes."  
Yugi stayed quiet.  
"You know this, why would you torture yourself and him by not being together?"  
"Because tradition-"  
"Fuck tradition."  
"If that were true then I wouldn't be taking on warrior leader."  
"You're the one who wants to."  
"No I don't Jonouchi. That's why I went to go see my parents last night. I fought with my grandfather about it."  
"Yugi no one can make you something that you don't want to be." Jonouchi said.  
"I have to do it Jonouchi. You got born into something you love. Hunting is all you."  
"Exactly. But do you think if I didn't love hunting I would continue to do it?"  
"It's not that easy."  
"Of course it is."  
"No it isn't. I have to.." Yugi pulled on another tough weed. "...live up...ugh...my father's standards. Ah!" It suddenly came out. He sighed and tossed it into the basket with the others.  
"So does that mean I'll turn into an abuser?" Jonouchi asked  
"What? No! I never said that Jonouchi."  
"You just said it though. You have to live in your father's standards. My father's standards were cruelty."  
"I have to Jonouchi. You don't. I hope you don't." Yugi pulled more weeds.  
"That's the thing Yugi you don't have to either. Your parents want you to be happy."  
Yugi looked down. "I never knew my parents. This is the only thing I have left of them."  
"What do you think they want you to be? Happy or to follow their steps?"  
"I wish I could be happy while following their steps."  
"You're parents were helpful right? Be a helpful person."  
"I need to have an actual role around around here. Being helpful isn't gonna help me."  
"Then think of one and have Ryou give you the title."  
Yugi sighed. He continued to pull the weeds  
"Come on Yugi. Don't think just say it what do you want to do."  
"Last time I didn't think, I got us all taken."  
"Yugi you know that's not true."  
"Isn't it? I ran back without thinking and then had one my breathing attacks while we were there."  
"But it wasn't your fault. If you hadn't gone back they would have taken Ry."  
"I went back and they still took him."  
"It wasn't your fault though."  
Yugi pulled the last of the weeds. "I better go do my other chores."  
"Yugi just tell him. What do you have to lose?"  
Yugi was silent for a moment before speaking. "My best friend." He said before walking away.  
Marik came over just as he did. "He wont tell him huh?"  
"Can't we just tell Ry? Ry clearly loves him."  
"No we can't. It's not our place to tell him." Marik said.

Yugi went to the border of the village and dumped the basket. He stood and stretched his back before hand covered his mouth. Another hand wrapped around his waist and pulled him away from the village into coverage.  
"Mm! Mmm!" Yugi tried to call for him.  
 **"Calm down."** Akefia said. **"Here Atem you talk to him."  
** " **He doesn't understand us dummy."** Atem said  
Yugi looked up at Atem. He stood still.  
 **"Well then sign it or something."** Akefia said. **"This was your idea."  
** Yugi looked between them.  
" **Okay look we need to talk to you. Do you understand?"** He talked slowly to Yugi.  
Yugi gave him a blank look.  
Akefia sighed. **"Just show him to be quiet."  
** Atem made the shush sign. Yugi gulped and nodded.  
Akefia slowly uncovered his mouth. **"Well at least he isn't freaking out or screaming."  
** " **Which is good."  
** **"Akefia."** He said pointing to his own chest.  
Yugi watched him with a raised eyebrow. **"Fia?"  
** **"A-ke-fi-a"** Akefia said.  
 **"A...kefi...a. Akefia."** Yugi said  
" **Good Good."** Atem smiles before pointing at his own chest. " **Atem."  
** Yugi looked at him. **"A-tem."  
** " **That's right. And you?"** He points to him.  
Yugi blinked before putting a hand on his chest like they did. **"Yu-gi. Yugi."  
** " **Yugi?"  
** Yugi nodded.  
" **Good. What about your friend. The one who looks like him."** He points to Akefia.  
Yugi looked at Akefia confused.  
 **"Friend."** Akefia pointed between himself and Atem.  
Yugi blinked. **"Fr...iend?"  
** " **That's right. Akefia is my friend."** He points to Akefia and then to himself.  
 **"...Ryou?"** Yugi said.  
 **"Ryou."** Akefia said  
" **Alright. Where is Ryou?"** Atem asked.  
Yugi shook his head.  
" **Don't know?"** Atem asked.  
 **"Is he in there?"** Akefia pointed to the village.  
Yugi gulped. He went past them and pushed them further away from the village.  
" **Is he in here?"** Atem pointed to the jungle.  
Yugi glanced back at the village. His grandfather was gonna kill him for this but he had to keep them away from Ryou. He nodded and started directing them deeper into the jungle.  
" **I guess he's going to take us to him."** Atem followed. Yugi took them to the deepest part of the jungle. " **Yugi where is Ryou?"** Atem asked.  
Yugi stopped and looked at him. **"Not..."** He point at them. **"Welcome."  
** Akefia stepped closer. Yugi instinctively backed away.  
" **Little punk."** Atem grabbed Yugi.  
Yugi kneed him in the stomach before running. Atem groans and goes after him. Yugi gulped and looked for a place to hide. He turned to the left and froze when he came to rock wall. "What? Th-this was never here." He turned and faced Atem.  
" **There you are."** Atem grabbed him and knees him. Yugi coughed and went down. " **Now tell us where the village is?"** Yugi stayed silent. " **Or is it...you're lost huh."  
** Yugi glared at him. **"Not welcome."  
** " **Fine we'll just find Ryou."** He smirked  
Yugi got up and punched him. Atem growled and punched back.  
Yugi growled and aimed at him only to have his arm twisted behind him and mouth covered. Akefia held him there. "Little fucker. We'll just tie you up and find him ourselves then come back for you."  
" **No it's best we take him. The wild animals can get him. Or worse another tribe."** Atem said  
 **"Ugh fine. But its gonna make this shit a pain in the ass."** He said.  
Yugi squirmed  
" **Let's just-"** Suddenly they heard singing. Yugi froze as he gulped. Atem looked at Yugi and smirked. " **Well he did lead us right to him."** Yugi struggled. " **Go get him."** Atem said as he held Yugi. Akefia nodded and went. Yugi tried screaming.  
Ryou sang as he picked up some berries. He puts his berries in his basket and smiled.  
Atem covered his mouth. " **Want to have some fun Yugi?"** He smirked. Yugi looked up at him. " **Come."** He takes him behind a tree.  
Yugi stumbled back. "Mm!" He struggled.  
Atem leaned down and bit his neck.  
Yugi cried. "Mm!"  
Atem smirked. " **Don't worry I won't take your ass but I'll humiliate you."** He reached down and grabbed his cock. Yugi's eyes widened as he squirmed. " **Want this to happen to your cute Ryou?"** He smirked. Yugi gulped. He shook his head and struggled. He started to pump him. " **Such a small cock. How to do fuck your Ryou?"** Atem laughed. Yugi struggled as he started to cry. He pumped him faster as he started to bite his neck again.  
"Mm!" He struggled more.  
" **Ooo you're enjoying this."** Atem smirked. Yugi shook his head. He tried to scream for help but Atem slapped him hard. Yugi cried as Atem cupped his face and looked at him. Yugi looked at him as tears fell. " **So cute."** Yugi struggled. He pumped faster as he saw the pre-cum form. Yugi cried. He prayed Ryou didn't come over. Ryou would kill Atem.  
Suddenly they heard Akefia scream. Atem froze and stopped. He quickly took Yugi to where Akefia was. Ryou had him pinned down.  
Yugi looked. "Ry-" Atem covered Yugi's mouth.  
Ryou looked as his eyes widen. "Yugi what are you doing here?!"  
Yugi struggled as more tears fell.  
Ryou looked at Atem and growled. He pulled his knife and pointed it to Akefia's neck. "Let Yugi Go." He growled. Yugi gulped.  
" **Tell him to let Akefia go."** He uncovered Yugi's mouth.  
Yugi gulped. "H-he said to let h-him go."  
"What? No. Tell him to let you go! Why can you understand him?"  
"I know bits of it from hearing grandpa." Yugi squirmed.  
"So tell him to let you go." Ryou said.  
 **"Ryou...say..."** Yugi tried to remember the words. **"Um...let...go?"  
** " **No."** He glared. " **Akefia stop playing. You're clearly stronger."  
** Yugi looked at Akefia. Akefia winked before grabbing the knife and tossing it and pinning Ryou down. **"Hi there cutie."** He smirked.  
Yugi struggled.  
Ryou growled and lifted his legs and started to hit Akefia hard. Akefia growled and sat on his legs. Ryou glared and spat at his face.  
Akefia glared. **"We just want to talk you little shit."** Ryou struggled and spat at him again. **"Tell him we want to talk."** Akefia growled at Yugi.  
Yugi gulped. **"Want...talk?"  
** **"Yes."** Akefia said.  
" **That's right. Tell him that."** Atem sais.  
"Th-they said they want to talk." Yugi said  
"I don't want to talk to them." Ryou glared. "I want to kill them if they don't let us go."  
Yugi gulped. "I don't know how to tell them no. I just know bits and pieces."  
"Tell then to leave then."  
Yugi nodded. **"Not...welcome...go."  
** " **I guess we have to do it the hard way.** " Atem said. Yugi looked at him as Ryou looked confused. " **Come on Akefia."** Atem said.  
Akefia nodded and pulled Ryou up. Yugi struggled. Ryou struggled and kicked Akefia.  
Akefia rolled his eyes.  
Ryou glared. "Let go you oversized monster."  
Yugi elbowed Atem in the gut so Atem growled and punched him him the face. Ryou's eyes widen before he went into a rage. He kicked and struggled as he managed to turn to Akefia and kick him where the sun does not shine. Akefia yelled out and dropped him. Yugi looked at Ryou who ran towards Atem before he could react and punched him in the gut.  
Atem grunted and glared. " **Why you little bit-"** Ryou kicked him in the face. Atem grabbed his cheek as he let Yugi go.  
Yugi stumbled. "Ryou." He went to him.  
"Ugi." Ryou hugs him and kissed him. His eyes widen and pulled away as he realized what he did. "I-I-I'm sorry."  
Held onto him. "I wanna go home. Please." Yugi cried  
Ryou nodded. "Come on. I know the way." He held him. Yugi nodded as Ryou lead him stayed close. Ryou takes him to his house and sits him on his bed. He pulled him close. "Ugi are you okay?" Yugi just held onto him. Ryou rocks him as he held him.  
Renzu ran in with Solomon. "Ryou Yugi is-" he stopped when he saw Yugi.  
"Daddy the mean people took Yugi and they try to take me too." Ryou said.  
"What?!" Solomon looked at him before going to Yugi. "My boy what did they do to you?"  
Yugi stared down as tears fell.  
"Yugi what happened?" Solomon held him. "You can tell us."  
"H-he...he t-touched me...a-and wouldn't stop." Yugi cried  
Ryou's eyes widen. "He touched you!"  
"Oh my boy I'm sorry." Solomon held him. He looked at Renzu. "They must be punished."  
Ryou ran out.  
"Ryou!" Renzu went after him.  
Solomon rocked Yugi. "I'm sorry my boy. I'm so sorry."  
Yugi held onto him.  
"Where did he touch you?" Solomon asked.  
"M-my area. My mouth was covered so i couldn't scream for help and he kept hitting me." Yugi said.  
"I'm sorry. I'll fix this. I will." Solomon said. "You're ungrounded. I shouldn't have grounded you."  
"I s-saw them nearby a-and wanted to lead them away from our village." Yugi said.  
"You did good. You did so good. I'm sorry you were hurt. You did such a brave thing." Solomon said.  
"I'm sorry. I tried." Yugi cried.  
"You did. And you succeeded. Those people have no respect. You do. You are brave." Solomon held him. "Yugi you protected everyone. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."  
"I couldn't fight him." Yugi said.  
"Yugi you are strong. They played dirty. They attacked you." Solomon said.  
Yugi nodded.

Ryou went to the weapon area and grabbed one.  
"Ryou stop." Renzu grabbed onto the weapon. "You need to think this through."  
"He hurt Yugi! He touched him! He! he!" Ryou was crying as he held on to the weapon. "He hurt him!"  
"I know but doing this will cause a war."  
"I don't care! He hurt Yugi!"  
"I know and we can handle it but if you do this you'll end up starting a war that can hurt so many more people."  
"You want me to lead. I'm leading. I'm taking action. I'm going to show them that they can't do whatever they want." Ryou glared  
"I understand how you're feeling but if you go charging in there it will end badly. They will pay. You and I will make sure of it but not this way. We can't risk it for all the other lives."  
"No you're going to talk to them! You're making friends with them!" Ryou let go of the weapon and grabbed another. "I'm going to make them go away." He ran in the jungle.  
Renzu went after him. Ryou ran in and stopped on the edge of the camp. He hid in the tree's and looked for Atem and Akefia. Renzu sighed and followed.  
A tall figure came out as Ryou looked at the figure.  
Seth walk with Malik and Ishizu. Seth looked around like they were lost.  
" **We're fucking lost aren't we."** Malik growled.  
 **"No I'm sure it's around here."** Seth said.  
" **We're fucking lost. That's great."** Malik groaned. " **We should have stayed at the camp."** He leaned on his sister.  
She held him. She looked around and saw Ryou. **"Wait. Look there's Ryou."** She went closer but froze when she saw the weapon. "Ryou?"  
Ryou looked at Ishizu and glared. He hopped down and pointed the weapon at them.  
Malik instantly got in front of Ishizu.  
"Where are the other two?" Ryou growled.  
Ishizu looked at Ryou confused as Renzu came out.  
"What do you mean?" Ishizu asked.  
"Where are the other two. The two bastards that hurt us." Ryou growled. "The stupid one and the other stupid one."  
" **What's he saying?"** Malik looked at Ishizu.  
 **"He said where are the other two."** She said before looking at Ryou. "Atem and Akefia?"  
Ryou nodded. "Where are they?"  
" **Why is he looking for them?"** Malik asked before he looked at Seth.  
 **"How the hell should I know?"** Seth asked.  
"Why? What happened?" Ishizu asked.  
"They hurt us. One touched my Yugi." Ryou growled. "You're all monsters." He pointed the weapon at them.  
"Wait touched? As in down..." She pointed to her area.  
Ryou nodded.  
She paled. She looked at Malik. **"They sexually assaulted Yugi."  
** " **What?"** Malik looked at Ryou.  
Renzu nodded. **"He is back at my hut in shock now."  
** " **We did not know."** Malik said.  
Ryou looked at his father confused.  
"We didn't know." Ishizu told Ryou.  
 **"Well I trusted that things would be kept under control and now one of my tribe members has been hurt."** Renzu said  
" **I'm sure there's a reason."** Malik said. " **Maybe he thought Atem and Akefia touched him. You guys are naked. They could have fought and things got out of hand. Plus they're not gay, we have fiancés back home."  
** **"You think we don't know the difference?"** Renzu glared.  
" **You think we don't either? Look let us talk to them."** Malik said before looking around. " **If we ever find the camp."  
** **"You're lost?"** Renzu asked.  
Ishizu looked around nervously and nodded.  
Ryou looked at Renzu.  
"They are lost." Renzu told him. A small lizard ran by and made Ishizu jump. She blushed deeply.  
" **It's just a stupid animal Ishizu."** Malik said.  
"Your camp is this way." Ryou pointed behind him. "You're literally just a few steps away from it."  
Ishizu looked away embarrassed. "O-ok."  
Ryou rolled his eyes and went to the tree. He tied a vine around it. "There so you can know where you are."  
Renzu sighed.  
Ishizu stared away. She started to walk back to it  
" **Hey weren't you gonna go talk to her?"** Malik looked at Renzu as he held back Ishizu.  
"It's fine Malik." She said  
" **No we came here for you to learn."** Malik said before looking at Renzu. " **You said you would."  
** **"I did."** Renzu nodded.  
 **"But we have to deal with Atem and Akefia."** Ishizu said.  
" **I'll deal with them."** Malik said.  
 **"But-"  
** " **Big sis."** Malik said. Ishizu glanced at Ryou. Ryou glared. " **We'll take him with us as long as he leaves the weapon."** Malik said.  
Ishizu nodded.  
"Ryou they want you to come too but you need to leave the weapon." Renzu said  
"I'm not going anywhere with them." Ryou glared  
"You want to stop the violence right?" Renzu asked  
Ryou nodded.  
"Then come talk to her. See if we can all come to an understanding."  
Ryou nodded.  
Renzu nodded. "Leave the weapon." Ryou put the weapon down. Renzu nodded before nodding to Malik.  
Malik nodded. " **Is he gonna come?"  
** **"Yes."** Renzu said  
" **Alright. Come on Seth."** Malik said. Seth nodded. He pulled his sister close and lead them to the camp. She avoided looking at Ryou as they walked Ryou held his father's hand. Seth followed.  
" **Find the two dumbasses."** Malik whispered to Seth.  
Seth nodded. **"I'll join you later. I need to go do some stuff."** He said before going.  
Malik nodded. Ryou watched and glared. Ishizu stopped at their tent.  
Malik opened it. " **Go on in."** She went. Renzu looked at Malik " **Go on."** Malik said. Renzu nodded and took Ryou in. Ishizu sat on the other end. Malik followed and sat next to Ishizu. Ryou sat next to his father.  
 **"What do you want to know?"** Renzu asked. Malik looked at Ishizu.  
 **"Oh um what is your tribe name?"** Ishizu asked.  
 **"I am Renzu. The current leader. This is Ryou my son the next leader of the tribe."** Renzu said. Ishizu glanced at Ryou. Ryou nodded.  
Ishizu nodded and looked away. "Um do you have a religion?"  
"We believe that everything has a place. That our gods and goddesses will help us." Ryou said. "And our tribe name is Daibound."  
Ishizu nodded. "And each of you has a job?"  
"Yes. Some are hunters, others are fishermen, warriors, gardeners, the makers of supplies. Though every child learns every job." Renzu said  
"We usually follow our parents." Ryou said. "Whether we want to or not."  
Renzu glanced at Ryou who looked away.  
" **What he say?"** Malik asked  
 **"He said they typically follow in their parents' whether they want to or not."  
** " **Sounds familiar."  
** Ishizu looked at him. **"Mal-"  
** " **What dad made me make Come."  
** Ishizu looked down. **"I have to too."  
** Malik sighed and kissed her cheek. " **You know I love being with you sis. You're the best part of this."** She nodded. " **It's just you know what I wanted to be."** She nodded " **And now I can't."** She nodded. " **I don't blame you. I never did."  
** **"I know."** She muttered as Malik kissed her cheek. She looked at Ryou then away. "Um what do you guys eat?"  
"Plants and berries. Fish." Ryou said.  
"You said you have hunters." She said.  
"We do. We do large animals once in a while." Renzu said.  
"But not often." Ryou said. "Other tribes don't know how to handle themselves."  
"So are all tribes allies?" She asked  
"Someone are always allied with someone." Ryou said.  
She nodded.  
"Others just think they can destroy everything. Like the Zorc tribe down river." Ryou said as Renzu nodded. "We are in the process of trying to get them to come in our alliance but the chief and his son are assholes."  
"Ryou." Renzu scolded.  
Ryou pouted. "They are. The chief treats you like trash and his son always thinks he's better than me just because he has muscles."  
Malik looked at Ishizu. " **Are they arguing?"  
** **"Kinda? He said the Zorc tribe chief treats Renzu like trash. And the son basically does the same to Ryou."** Ishizu said.  
" **Oh I see."** Malik said.  
Ishizu nodded.  
"I understand that but please just watch your language in front of a lady. I raised you better than that." Renzu said  
Ryou pouted. "Mom cursed."  
"Please just watch your language." Renzu said.  
"Yes daddy." Ryou looked away as Renzu sighed.  
" **When does Ryou become chief?"** Malik asked  
 **"Soon. I'll be stepping down."  
** " **Why?"  
** **"Because it's how things work. I'm getting older. The tribe needs a young leader."** He said.  
" **So it's simple like that. You just step down?"  
** **"Yes. The leader of the warriors does the same. Though right now he has been leader far longer than traditionally allowed. Yugi's grandfather is leader of warriors right now."** He said.  
 **"Why not Yugi's parents?"** Ishizu asked.  
Renzu was silent a moment. **"They passed when Yugi was just a baby. He never got to know them."  
** **"Oh. I-I'm sorry."** Ishizu said. **"We lost our mother when Malik was young."  
** " **You mean I killed her."** Malik muttered.  
 **"No I don't."** Ishizu said. **"I mean we lost her. Stop that."  
** Malik just leaned on her. " **Ishizu looks exactly like her. So father treats her like a princess."** Ishizu looked down  
 **"I see. We lost my wife and daughter to predators."** Remzu said.  
" **We're sorry."** Malik said as he pulled Ishizu close and kissed her head. Ishizu just nodded.  
Ryou looked confused. "Why is she sad?"  
"Because they lost their mother when they were young." Renzu explained.  
Ryou looked and went to Ishizu. He hugged her. Ishizu blinked and looked confused " **S-sorry."** Ryou said in her language. She looked at him surprised. Ryou looked at her as Ishizu gave a small smile. Ryou smiled and went back to his father.  
" **Is that like a thing?"** Malik whispered to his sister.  
 **"Is what a thing?"** She asked  
" **Hugging a stranger."  
** **"I don't see what was wrong with it."  
** " **You do realize he was naked right. You're a girl. My big sister."  
** **"It was innocent."  
** Malik grumbled. " **You shouldn't be seeing a guys thing anyways."** Ishizu rolled her eyes. Malik leaned on her. " **Go on keep asking questions."  
** Ishizu continued with the questions as Ryou and Renzu answered her questions.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Seth glared at his cousin. **"What the fuck were you thinking!? What you just go around raping people now!?"  
** " **Woah Woah I didn't rape anyone."  
** **"Then what do you call what you did to Yugi?"  
** " **Hey I just talked to him. I didn't do shit to him."  
** **"Really? Because Renzu and Ryou came searching with weapons because Yugi was touched and hurt by you."  
** " **Hurt yes touch no."  
** **"So he just lied?"** Seth crossed his arms.  
" **Why would I rape a guy?"** Atem crosses his arms.  
 **"Why the hell would I know what the hell goes on in that head?"** Seth asked.  
Atem rolled his eyes. " **Yugi seems like a prideful guy. I didn't touch him like that. So he must be making it up."  
** **"What would be so prideful about admitting to another guy touching them like that?"  
** " **How the fuck should I know! Maybe he didn't want to say he got beat up? I don't know what goes through his mind."  
** Seth opened his mouth to say something but stopped when the tent opened to reveal his father, Aknadin. He fell silent and gulped slightly. **"Father."  
** Atem looked. " **Uncle."  
** Seth watched his father closely.  
" **What are you two boys doing?"** He asked.  
 **"Talking."  
** " **It sounded like arguing."  
** **"It was...a debate. It's settled now."** Seth said watching the man.  
" **Who won? What was the debate about?"  
** **"Nothing impor-"  
** " **Seth."** He said with a looking of 'tell me now'.  
Seth went silent for a moment. **"Who was supposed to do tomorrow's chores. Atem thought it was Malik but I believe it was Akefia."  
** " **And it was Akefia."** Atem said.  
" **I see. Where is Ishizu? I have some documents she needs to see."** Aknadin said.  
 **"With Malik as far as we know."** Seth said.  
" **Alright. And Mokuba?"  
** **"I uh let him take break from his chores-"  
** " **So he hasn't finished his chores?"  
** **"No but-"  
** " **Tell him to come in my tent right now."  
** **"I'm the one who told him to take a break."  
** " **You too then."** Aknadin went in his tent.  
" **I'm sorry man."** Atem said  
Seth sighed. **"It's fine. Used to it by now."** He said before going. He went and got Mokuba and went to his father's tent. Mokuba looked up at Seth. Seth gave him a look that said 'don't worry' and went in. **"Father."** He said coldly.  
" **Take off your shirts."** Aknadin said.  
Seth stood in front of Mokuba. **"Father its not his fault. He's just a kid. It's my fault. I shouldn't have told him that.  
** " **Did I ask you?"** Aknadin said as he grabbed a whip. " **Shirts off now."  
** **"Let me take all the punishment."** Seth said as he took his shirt off.  
" **No."** He said. " **Mokuba take off your shirt now."** Mokuba whimpers but slowly takes it off. Seth glared at his father. " **Turn around both of you."  
** Seth turned and tried to keep Mokuba covered. Mokuba turned and stayed close to Seth. Aknadin glared and grabbed Mokuba by his hair and pulled him next to him.  
" **Seth."** Mokuba whimpers as Seth tried to get him  
" **Ah ah stay."** Aknadin glared. " **Your back towards me."  
** Seth glanced at Mokuba before doing as told. Mokuba whimpered.  
" **Say the rules."** Aknadin raised the whip and whipped him.  
Seth winced as he tensed up. **"You are in charge."** He whipped him again. **"Don't step up as if I am the boss. I'm nowhere near in charge."** He said through gritted teeth.  
He whips harder. " **Faster."  
** **"Ah! Do all the chores. You aren't here to babysit us. Dont touch your drinks. You decide when we can eat and what we can have."** Seth screamed as he whipped him again.  
 **"Ah! Don't make you look bad! Keep up with studies and never fail! Be perfect!"** He whipped him harder. **"Ah!"** Seth screamed. **"It won't happen again!"  
** " **Good."** Aknadin stopped. He grabbed a plate while he dragged Mokuba. He took it to Seth. It was fruit but it was covered in white stuff. Seth looked at it then at his father.  
" **Eat it."** Aknadin said as Seth gulped. " **Or better yet Mokuba why don't you eat it?"** He smirked.  
 **"I'll eat it."** Seth said.  
" **Go on."** He smirked.  
Seth took the plate and started eating.  
" **No Seth."** Mokuba cried.  
" **Shut up child."** Aknadin glared. Seth forced it all down. " **Tsk tsk tsk and with a fiancé. What would she say if she saw you eating that?"** Seth glared at him. " **Lick the plate clean."** Seth glared as he did.  
Mokuba cried, " **Seth no."  
** " **Now since you ate it all and licked it clean Mokuba will just have to get his share from the source."** Aknadin smirked.  
"What?" Seth looked at him with wide eyes.  
" **Put your shirt back on and leave."** He smirked  
 **"N-"  
** " **Or is it that you want to do it to your baby brother?"** He smirked. " **He has a very nice throat."** He rubbed Mokuba's throat. Mokuba whimpered  
 **"Do it to me. Leave him alone. Doing it to a child is being a coward."  
** " **What did you just say?"** He growled.  
 **"You're being a coward."  
** Aknadin whipped him hard. Seth yelled out. He whipped him over and over until he bled.  
Seth panted in the end. His father grabbed some rope and tied Seth up. " **For your foolishness you get to watch Mokuba's punishment."** Aknadin looked at Mokuba. " **Strip."** Mokuba whimpered but did so. Seth struggled. Aknadin got Mokuba's underwear and shoved it in Seth's mouth. Seth tried to spit it out. " **Leave it."** He growled. Seth growled and spit it out. He shoved it back in.  
Seth spit it out. **"Let him go."  
** " **No."** He undid his pants.  
Mokuba gulped. " **No please father. Please I'm sorry. I'll behave I'll do all my chores. Please don't make me do it again."  
** Seth struggled before a sound came from outside the tent.  
 **"Um sir Aknamkanon needs you right away."** A girl's voice came  
" **Tell him I'm on my way."** Aknadin said. He waited until she left and grabbed his whip. He whipped Mokuba hard making him cry and fall on to his knees. " **Oh be quiet. We'll finish this later. Both of you go do your chores and I want them done perfectly."  
** Seth glared and nodded.  
" **Yes father."** Mokuba whimpered.  
" **Mokuba untie your brother."** He said before leaving.  
Mokuba quickly untied Seth and hugged him. " **I'm sorry."** He cried.  
Seth held him. **"Not your fault."  
** " **Yes it is. I should have finished my chores. Now it's my fault you're hurt."** He cried.  
Seth held him. **"Take a deep breath. I'm ok. Go on and do your chores ok."  
** Mokuba shakes his head and holds on to him. " **I'm sorry Seth I'm sorry."  
** **"Its ok. Go on. We need to get them done."  
** Mokuba nodded. Seth sent him off. Mokuba went as Atem came in.  
" **You okay?"** Atem asked.  
 **"I'll be fine. Not the first time he's gashed my skin open."** He managed to stand.  
" **Let me bandage you up."** Atem said. Seth just nodded. Atem gets the first aid and cleans him up. Seth winced. " **Sorry. I tried to be fast."  
** **"Was it really your dad who wanted mine?"  
** " **Nope."  
** Seth nodded. **"I'll deal with that later."  
** " **Seth let me tell my father. You don't deserve this."  
** **"No. Uncle has enough to worry about  
** " **You are someone he worries about."  
** Seth looked down. **"Mokuba needs the help more than me."  
** " **You both do. Please Seth."  
** Seth sighed and nodded. **"Alright."  
** " **We'll tell him today."  
** Seth nodded. **"Ra I'm gonna throw up."  
** " **What happened?"  
** **"I had to eat rotten fruit again."  
** " **Ugh."  
** Seth nodded. **"This one had mold on it."  
** " **Let's get you some water."  
** **"It's just gonna make me throw it up."  
** " **I see."  
** Seth nodded. **"More scars to add to the rest i guess. I should be used to it by now."  
** " **It stops now."** Atem said as Seth looked at him. " **It does."** Seth just nodded not really believing it. " **Let's try real food."** Seth nodded. " **Come on."** Seth nodded. He takes him to the food area. Seth looked around for his father. Though he wasn't there. Seth nodded " **Come on."** Atem said  
Seth nodded. **"Alright."** Atem gets him some food. Seth watched  
Atem did it in small portions. " **Here so it won't upset your stomach."  
** Seth nodded. **"Thanks."** He muttered. Atem nodded and gave it to him. Seth took it. He watched. Seth hesitantly ate. Atem nodded. Seth ate a bit quickly.  
" **Woah slow down."** Atem said.  
Seth finished. He gulped. Seth looked away. **"I uh haven't eaten in about a week."  
** " **What?!"  
** Seth nodded.  
Atem gets more food. " **Eat slowly."  
** Seth took it. He ate slowly even as his stomach growled loudly.  
" **Has Mokuba eaten?"  
** He nodded. **"Yes. In order for Mokuba to be able to eat I couldn't."  
** " **We are telling father after you eat."  
** Seth nodded. Atem gave him some water. Seth drank it and then finished his food. Atem watched.  
Seth set the plate down as Atem's father entered the area. **"Hello boys."** He said as he got some water.  
" **Father."** Atem said.  
Aknamkanon looked at them. He studied them for a moment. **"What happened?"  
** Atem looked at Seth. Seth gulped. He didn't know where to start.  
" **Father can we all talk in your tent?"** Atem said.  
Aknamkanon nodded. **"Come on."** He took them to his tent and secured it shut. **"Now what is it. Are you two ok?"  
** Atem motioned Seth.  
Seth tensed. **"My father um he...well he...tends to be...cruel."  
** " **Torturous."  
** **"What do you mean? What did he do?"** Aknamkanon asked.  
 **"Well..."** Seth shifted. **"I-It might be easier to show you."  
** Atem nodded.  
Aknamkanon nodded. **"Ok. Go on and show me."  
** Seth turned his back to his uncle and started pulling his shirt off. He winced and moved his bandages.  
Aknamkanon stared in shock. **"My brother did that to you!?"  
** " **For years. And now Mokuba too."** Atem said.  
Aknamkanon growled. **"Seth why did you not come to me sooner?"  
** Seth avoided looking at him. **"Thought he'd stop as I got older but it just got worse."  
** Aknamkanon looked at all the scars. **"What are these tiny welts?"  
** **"Ummm c-cigarette burns."** Seth said. He hadn't told Atem about that part.  
" **What?!"** Atem looked at him.  
Seth nodded. He should some marks on his wrists that were obvious from being tied up. **"He tied me up and uses my chest and back to put out his cigarettes."  
** " **Why didn't you tell me?!"  
** **"They're just tiny burns."** Seth said.  
 **"What else does he do?"** Aknamkanon asked.  
Seth looked away. **"A lot."  
** " **He made him eat rotten food."  
** Aknamkanon looked at him. **"What?"  
** Seth nodded. **"It was the first thing i ate in um a week."  
** **"What!?"** He yelled.  
 **"I couldn't eat. Mokuba had to. If I ate Mokuba couldn't."** Seth said. He shrugged. **"It's not the longest I've gone without food."  
** **"What is the longest?"** Aknamkanon asked.  
Seth was silent for a moment before speaking. **"Three weeks."  
** Atem sighed.  
 **"And he does all this to Mokuba too?"** Aknamkanon asked.  
 **"Not all of it. I take the blunt of it."** Seth said.  
 **"Well it ends now. Later I want a full list of all the things he would do to you am I understood?"** Aknamkanon asked.  
 **"Yes Uncle."** Seth said.  
Atem nodded. " **We should get you both checked though."  
** Aknamkanon nodded. **"Go to the clinic tent. Do not go to Ishizu my brother is looking for her. I want you to avoid him today while I handle this."  
** " **Come on."** Atem said. Seth nodded. Atem takes him. Seth followed him. They got Seth check.

" **Ah Ishizu there you are- oh we have company?"** Aknadin looked at Renzu and Ryou. Renzu looked at the man. He immediately pulled Ryou close.  
 **"Yes. We'll be finished in one moment sir."** Ishizu said softly. She moved close to Malik.  
" **Good. See me in my tent afterwards."** Aknadin said.  
Ryou held on to Renzu. Malik growled at him.  
Ishizu nodded. **"Yes sir."  
** Renzu watched him closely  
" **Good."** Aknadin left.  
Malik held Ishizu. " **You're not going alone."  
** Ishizu nodded.  
 **"That man is here?"** Renzu asked.  
 **"Unfortunately."** Ishizu said. **"You know him?"  
** **"He is a cruel man. He had a boy 10 years ago. I saw him whipping the boy."** Renzu said. **"Even as the boy cried and bled."  
** **"Seth."** Ishizu said softly.  
Malik looked down. " **My friend. The one who was with us earlier. The bastard is always hurting him. We try to get him away but he has power. We don't."  
** **"Something must be done. One day he will lose control and go too far."** Renzu said. **"I have seen it myself. A boy in my tribe was abused by his father. Jonouchi is safe now but it did go too far before I was able to stop it."  
** " **Must be nice to have a simple life where you can stop it. He has power. We don't. He calls the shots."  
** **"Power is just cowardness in disguise. I have power but not without my tribe. He has power but only with the help of something. Cut it off and he will show that he is nothing but a coward."** He said. **"It may not seem simple but everything is always more simple that it seems."  
** Malik looked at Ishizu. " **It's impossible. They're family. They share power."  
** **"Aknamkanon is older though."** Ishizu said.  
 **"That is his brother. I know him. He is a good man. Was very respectful of our customs."** Renzu said  
" **He's Atem's father."** Malik said.  
 **"So they are cousins. Seth and Atem."** Renzu said.  
Ishizu nodded. **"Atem takes care of Seth when he gets the whippings."  
** " **Atem takes care of us all. Helped Akefia from living on the streets. Helped Ishizu get her degree. Kept me from going to the asylum."** Malik said.  
 **"I see."** Renzu said.  
Ishizu nodded. **"His father is good and raised him with love. None of really know what that's like."  
** " **You hurt me sis."** Malik teased.  
 **"I...hey!"** She pouted. **"You know what I meant ya goof."** She looked at Ryou. "I'm sorry this conversation is in our language. It must be uncomfortable for you."  
"It's okay. I want to learn." Ryou said. "Besides. If you talked in my language your brother would be confused."  
"Its ok. He's always confused." She leaned forward. "Just don't tell him I said that." She whispered before giggling. Ryou giggles.  
She smiled innocently at Malik before looking back at Ryou. "If you'd like to learn our language I would be happy to teach you. And anyone else who wants to know it. If that's ok with your father of course."  
Renzu looked at Ryou. "Do you want to?"  
Malik pulled Ishizu close and nuzzles her neck.  
Ryou nodded. "Yeah."  
"Alright. Then we will arrange for you and whoever else wants to, to come and learn it from her." Renzu said. "For now we must get back. Ryou still has chores as do I and i need have to check on the rest of my tribe."  
Ryou nodded and stood.  
Ishizu stood. "I look forward to seeing you again." She smiled.  
Renzu nodded.  
"Thank you for answering my questions." Ishizu said.  
Ryou nudged his father.  
Malik watched his sister.  
"Hey why are you nudging me?" Renzu asked.  
"Her brother can't understand you. He looks confused."  
"Ok ok." He said before looking at them. **"I must get back to my tribe."** he told them. **"And Ryou is now scolding me."  
** Ishizu giggled. **"Malik be polite."  
** Malik got up. " **Thank you for talking to my giggly sister."  
** Renzu smiled and nodded. "Come Ryou." He said before exiting the tent.  
Ryou followed.  
Malik looked at Ishizu. " **Whatcha tell him? Talking bad about me?"** He smirked at his sister.  
 **"I have no clue what you're talking about."** She smiled. She exited the tent before stopping when she saw Aknadin. Malik follows her before going in front of her.  
" **Ishizu come."** Aknadin said.  
 **"Yes sir."** She said.  
" **I'm coming too."** Malik glared.  
" **No."** Aknadin said.  
Ishizu looked at her brother.  
" **I didn't ask. I said in coming."** Malik growled.  
" **Ishizu control your brother."** Aknadin said. " **We have business to discuss."  
** **"Sir he just wants to sit in-"  
** " **No. And doesn't he have chores to do?"  
** **"Well yes but-"  
** " **Go do them Malik."** He said.  
" **No. I'm not leaving you with Ishizu."** Malik held her. " **She's mine."  
** **"Mal its ok. I'll be back at the tent soon."** She said.  
" **Not going to leave you. You can't make me Ishizu."  
** **"Malik go do your chores."  
** " **But-"  
** **"Go on. I'll be fine."** She said.  
Malik looks at Aknadin. " **Touch her and I'll kill you."  
** " **Do your chores boy."** Aknadin glared.  
Ishizu motioned him to go. Malik goes. She gulped before looking at Seth's father.  
" **Let's go."** Aknadin said.  
 **"T-to the common tent right?"** Ishizu knew what would happen if they went to his tent.  
" **No to my tent. Let's go."** Aknadin grabbed her hand and took her. She gulped as she followed. They go in his tent. Ishizu looked up at him telling herself this time was different even though she knew it wasn't. " **How was it talking to the savage?"** He grabbed two glasses and filled it with alcohol.  
 **"Fine."** She said glancing hatefully at the alcohol. He was always worse when he drank  
" **Good."** Aknadin presses the glass against her lips. " **Drink."  
** She pulled away. **"Not thirsty."** She said. _**'Last time you slipped something in it.'**_ She thought  
" **I didn't ask if you wanted some. I said drink."** He put one glass down and pulled her close.  
She stumbled and squirmed.  
" **Drink it Ishizu."  
** She gulped before drinking it.  
" **That's a good girl. I saw the way you were looking at the savage."** He smirked.  
She looked at him before she finished it. She wanted to gag at the taste for forced herself not to. **"I-I don't know what you're talking about."  
** " **You know I do."** He brought the second cup to her lips. " **Drink."  
** **"I just di-"  
** " **Drink. Now."  
** She gulped and drank.  
" **Like that huh? I know you like the older men."** He smirked and rubs her ass. She tensed and tried to pull away. " **Play your role Ishizu. You're here as a thing for me to play with"  
** She finished the drink. **"N-no."  
** " **Yes. The drug should take effect soon. Remember how slutty you became?"  
** **"N-no. I'm here to study their culture. Please leave me alone."  
** " **Bullshit."** He stripped her.  
She struggled. **"S-stop."  
** " **Shut up whore."** He spanks her.  
 **"Let go!"  
** He kissed her. She pulled back and slapped him. His eyes widen before growling. He grabbed her by the neck. " **Little bitch. I'm going to make sure your brother ends up in a crazy house."** She gasped and grabbed at his wrist. " **Want that for your brother? Huh?"** He lifted her. She gagged and tried to bring air in. He smirked and undid his pants. He kissed her. " **I'll show you who you belong to."** She struggled. He positions himself and shoved himself in. She choked out a cry. He smirked. " **Like that huh."** He moved her. She struggled. He held her as he laid her on his bed and covered her mouth while he moved.  
 **"Mm mm!"** She cried. And tried to call for help  
" **Shut up. Want your brother in the asylum?"** He moved harder. She cried. He smirked and moved. " **Don't lie. You love this. You were the one who came on to me."** She shook her head. " **Oh yes. Remember. You came to my room and begging to be fucked."** She gulped and cried. " **And I fucked you all night until you were covered in cum."** She shook her head and tried to kick him off. He slapped her. She cried.

Seth looked at Malik. **"Where's your sister?"  
** " **Your father has her. They made me do my chores."** Malik grumbled.  
 **"What!?"** Seth got up and ran out. Malik followed. Seth ran to his father's tent. Seth ran in. "Father stop!"  
" **Seth."** Aknadin growled and covered Ishizu. " **Really? So inconsiderate."** He held Ishizu and whispered. " **If you don't go along with what I say you brother will pay the price."** Ishizu whimpered.  
 **"Get off her"** Seth said.  
" **Seth Malik get out."** He said.  
Malik growled. " **Get off my sister."  
** **"Father let her go."** Seth said.  
" **I said get out."** He glared. He motions Ishizu to say something.  
Ishizu gulped.  
 **"Get off of her now."** Seth stepped forward.  
" **Or what?"** Aknadin said.  
" **You won't live."** Malik pounced on him and stared to punch him. Ishizu cried.  
Seth went to Malik and pulled him off. **"Go to your sister."  
** Malik went to Ishizu and hugs her. " **I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."** Ishizu held onto him.  
Seth pinned his father down  
Malik rocked her. " **I'm sorry big sis."  
** Aknadin growled. " **Let me go."  
** **"No. I'm done letting you hurt everyone."** Seth growled.  
" **Get off me boy."** Aknadin punched him.  
Seth grunted as he fell back.  
Aknadin got some clothes on and went to Seth. " **You're done."** He aimed to hit him when Malik hit him first behind the head knocking him out. Seth panted. Ishizu cried  
Malik growled. " **Bastard."** He goes to Ishizu and holds her. Ishizu held onto him. Seth panted as he stood.  
" **I'm sorry Ishizu I'm sorry."** Malik said as he held her.  
Seth looked to them.  
" **I'm sorry."** Malik rocked her.  
 **"I should have been here."** Seth said.  
" **No I should have never left her."** Malik looked at him as Ishizu held onto Malik. Malik kissed her head.  
 **"Take her out ok. She doesn't need to be in here."** Seth said.  
Malik nods and quickly takes her to their tent  
Seth look at his father and tied him up before he woke up. His father soon woke and looked at Seth. Seth crossed his arms  
Aknadin glared. " **Let me go now."  
** **"No."  
** " **Yes."** He growled  
 **"No. You're done."  
** " **You'll pay for this boy."  
** Seth leaned down. **"I'd love to see you try."  
** " **You'll never see your mother again."** He smirked.  
Seth looked at him. **"You told us she was dead."  
** " **I lied. I kept her locked away. Your poor dear mother. Always calling out for her baby Seth. That where is her baby?"  
** Seth growled. **"Where is she?"  
** " **You'll never know. Her location is only known by me. Not even your uncle knows she's alive."  
** He glared. **"I want to make a deal."  
** " **What kind?"** He smirked.  
 **"Use me for whatever you want but leave Mokuba alone and I'll let you go but you also need to tell us where she is."  
** " **Don't you think I didn't see you talking to my dear brother? I'm not stupid boy."  
** **"Then I'll talk to him again and say I made it up."  
** " **Prove it. If you can do it then we'll talk about a deal."  
** **"Well I can't untie you. If I do you'll play dirty."  
** " **Then I can't guarantee that she'll live before you get to her."** He smirked.  
Seth hesitated before untying him.  
He rubbed his shoulders and glared. " **Good now make it right."  
** Seth glared at him.  
" **And if you don't and you tell your uncle about your mother she'll die."** He smirked. " **And Mokuba will never get to know his mother. And your mother will never get to see her baby Seth."** He smirked. " **She just locked away. The only thing she has of you is a photo of you as a baby."** Seth glared up at him standing his ground. "Now go." He smirked. Seth growled before going. He smirked.  
Seth stopped at his uncle's tent.

" **What will you do with uncle?"** Atem asked.  
 **"Send him on the next shipment home. There he'll deal with our mother."** Aknamkanon said  
Atem nodded.  
 **"I want you to keep an eye on Seth Atem. He's hurt and from the looks of it the abuse is taking a toll on him."  
** " **I will."  
** Aknamkanon nodded. **"Mokuba needs to be watched at all times and I don't want-"  
** **"Uncle can I speak with you?"** Seth came in.  
Atem watched him.  
 **"Sure."** Aknamkanon nodded.  
 **"Alone."** Seth said. He knew if Atem was in here he would fight it.  
Aknamkanon was silent before nodding  
" **Seth."** Atem said.  
Seth looked at Atem.  
" **Please."** Atem said.  
Seth sighed. **"About my father."  
** " **We're gonna send him home."  
** **"Don't."** Seth said.  
" **What?"  
** **"I..we made a deal."  
** " **What?!"  
** Seth nodded. **"He won't do it anymore."  
** " **He's a liar."  
** **"It's the deal."  
** " **No."  
** **"Seth I dont think its a good idea."  
** " **It isn't."  
** **"I need to."  
** " **No Seth you shouldn't make deals."  
** **"I have to do this."  
** " **No you don't."  
** **"Yes I do."** Seth said. **"Uncle."  
** Aknamkanon studied him.  
" **Father we all saw him with marks."  
** Seth knew he should have sent Atem out.  
 **"Uncle I need to do this deal."** Seth said  
" **He's blackmailing you."  
** Seth looked at his cousin.  
" **He is huh."  
** **"...No."  
** " **He is!"  
** **"Atem."  
** " **What is it."  
** **"Nothing."  
** " **It is."  
** **"Atem I-"  
** " **What is it. We can help."  
** **"No you can't because there's nothing to help with. He is not blackmailing me. Just let it go."** He said before leaving. Seth went back to his father's tent.  
Atem looked at his father  
 **"Something is going on. Don't go running after him. For now we'll play along and I'll watch your uncle closely."** Aknamkanon said.  
Atem nodded.

Seth looked at his father with cold eyes. **"The deal."  
** " **Yes let's discuss it."** He sat.  
 **"I want everyone else left alone and you can do whatever you want to me."  
** " **Now now Mokuba is always going to be mine."  
** **"But I want him to be safe. No more hurting or using him."  
** " **He is safe. With me he's always safe."** He smirked  
 **"You know as well as i do that's a blunt lie."  
** " **I will never give up Mokuba. Unless...find me someone then."  
** **"What?"  
** " **Find me someone to replace what Mokuba does."** He smirked.  
 **"Me."  
** " **No. You're not good enough."** He smirked. " **Ishizu is."  
** **"No."  
** " **Then find someone. Or else I'll keep using Mokuba."  
** **"Fine."  
** " **Good. Find me one by the end of the day or we won't continue discussing the deal."  
** **"Fine."  
** " **Good. Go on and find someone. Oh and calm that animal down. Wouldn't want him to tell your uncle what happened."  
** Seth nodded  
" **Go on."  
** Seth left.  
Malik rocked Ishizu. " **It's okay sis. You're still pure."  
** Ishizu sniffled.  
Seth came in. **"How is she?"  
** " **Calming down. I'm taking your father down."  
** **"Mal you need to calm down ok."  
** Malik looked at him. " **Excuse me? Your dad RAPED MY SISTER."  
** **"I know and I'm sorry but-"  
** " **But what?! He can't just rape my sister and get away with that!"  
** **"No. But you need to calm down. I don't want him turning you in."  
** " **Turning me in? For what? He can't do shit to me."  
** **"You know that's not true. He'll say you're unstable."  
** " **He raped my sister! How do you want me to be?!"  
** **"I'm sorry."** Seth looked away.  
" **We're going over to tell your uncle."  
** Seth gulped. **"I'll tell him. I'm going over now anyways. Stay with her."  
** He nodded.  
Seth nodded and left.  
Malik held Ishizu. Ishizu yawned. " **Rest."** He said as she nodded. Malik held her. " **I love you sis."  
** **"I love you too."** She said before falling asleep.  
Malik kissed her head.

Seth sat in the woods. **"What the hell am I gonna do?"  
** Suddenly a spear hit a tree near him and a bunny ran away.  
"Damn it!" He heard.  
Seth jumped back. **"Shit!"** He panted and looked in the direction it came from  
Jonouchi panted before he looked at Seth. " **Oops did I get you?"** Seth shook his head and covered one of the blood spots on his shirt. Jonouchi saw. " **Liar! I did get you!"** He walked to him.  
Seth sighed. **"No its from...something else."** He muttered  
" **From what?"** Jonouchi just striped Seth like it was normal. Seth winced and hissed in pain. Jonouchi's eyes widen. " **W-what happened?"  
** **"Just...nothing."** Seth said.  
" **Liar! I know abuse."** He said. Seth looked at him. Jonouchi turned around to show scars.  
 **"Damn."  
** " **I know abuse."** He turned to him and went close to him. He lifted his hair from his left side to show a huge scar around his neck.  
 **"Who did it?"  
** " **My father."** Jonouchi said.  
Seth snorted. **"Know the feeling."** He muttered.  
" **Your father too?"** Jonouchi asked as Seth nodded once.  
" **Sorry."  
** **"It's fine. Used to it."  
** " **So was I. Until this little number happened."** He pointed to his neck. " **My mother finally had to tell our leader. Our leader made him go away."  
** **"Yeah well there are reasons why I can't do that."  
** " **Why?"  
** Seth shook his head. **"Forget it."  
** " **Tell me."** He sits next to him.  
Seth sighed. **"He's got my brother and mother."  
** " **My father had my mother and sister. My mother did the best she could. She tried everything. But enough was enough. She had to protect us. Even if he said he'd kill us or take us away. Make it seem like she was crazy or she was the one who actually hurt us."  
** Seth looked at him. **"What if he had her locked where no one but knew where she was?"  
** " **Someone always knows. It's always somewhere close. If he has your mother as you say, then she's here."  
** **"Except that still doesn't help. I don't know these woods. I can't just go out looking. I'll get lost."  
** " **I can help."** Jonouchi said.  
 **"You'd do that?"  
** " **Yeah. I may not like you. But you know."** Jonouchi said. " **From one abused to another. What I'm surprise is that you're not freaking out that I can understand and talk to you."  
** **"I was gonna ask but figured maybe I shouldn't."  
** " **You could have asked."** He chuckled. " **I learned from my mom. Didn't really like it so I blocked it out."  
** **"Oh."  
** " **Yeah. I understood you guys from the beginning."** He said.  
 **"Wow way to go."** He snorted.  
" **Look I was about to speak up when the lady did. I figured if it got bad I'd step up."  
** **"Ishizu."  
** " **Yeah her."  
** **"Yeah she's...having a rough time right now.,  
** " **Then help her."  
** **"I don't know how the hell to help her."  
** " **Well what's the problem?"  
** **"She was raped."  
** " **You know what we do with rapist?"  
** **"No. What?"  
** " **We take this." He grabbed his dick. "And cut it off."  
** Seth gulped. **"Ow."  
** Jonouchi laughed. " **I can't believe you bought that."  
** Seth cracked a smile.  
Jonouchi stopped. " **Woah I didn't think you could smile."  
** **"Why not?"  
** " **You look so serious."  
** **"My cousin says I don't know how to have fun."  
** " **Let's have some then."  
** **"Fun?"  
** " **Yeah. Come on."** Jonouchi held his hand. He nodded. Jonouchi stands and pulls him up with him. He followed. Jonouchi grabbed his spear. " **Follow me."** He walked a bit ahead as he swayed his lips. Seth raised an eyebrow and followed. Jonouchi leads him to the spacious area. Seth looked around. It was nice and quiet as the tall trees gave a calming presence. Seth relaxed. Jonouchi smiled. " **Come let's climb."  
** **"Climb what?"  
** " **The tree."  
** **"You want me to climb a tree?"  
** " **Yeah. Don't know how?  
** **"No never allowed."  
** " **Here I'll show you."  
** Seth nodded.  
" **Come."** He pulled him to a small tree.  
Seth followed.  
" **Follow my lead."  
** Seth nodded.  
Jonouchi grabbed on to the tree.  
Seth watched.  
He started to climb easily.  
Seth gaped at him.  
Jonouchi chuckled. " **Come."** He chuckled.  
Seth started climbing the way Jonouchi did.  
Jonouchi watched him. " **Slowly."  
** He nodded.  
Jonouchi smiled as he helped him.  
Seth nodded.  
" **Don't fall."  
** Seth rolled his eyes.  
" **Race?"  
** **"Uhh no."  
** " **Then don't roll your eyes until you can do this."** He went above Seth and wrapped his legs around the three. He leaned back so his face was facing Seth's. " **Then you can roll your eyes."** He smiled.  
Seth blinked before smiling.  
Jonouchi chuckled. " **Come on. Climb higher."  
** Seth nodded.  
" **If you make it to the top I'll give you a treat."** He teased  
Seth huffed. Jonouchi chuckled as he climb to the first branch. Seth followed. Jonouchi waited. Seth got up on it  
" **You made it. I'm impressed."  
** Seth laughed.  
" **What else can you do civilized boy."  
** **"Hm archery."  
** " **Really?"  
** Seth nodded. **"Had to be bred to be the perfect heir."  
** " **Hmm."** He said. " **No one is perfect."  
** **"Tell that to my father. If I don't exceed at everything I do then well you saw my back  
** " **Don't worry you'll get rid of him soon."** Jonouchi said as he put his hand on his shoulder.  
Seth nodded.  
" **You know how to throw a spear?"  
** **"We don't use them so no. We're taught fencing, archery, stuff like that."  
** " **Fencing?"** Jonouchi looked at him confused.  
 **"Sword work."  
** " **Sword?"** Jonouchi looked even more confused.  
 **"Nevermind."  
** " **Tell me. What is that? Come on."  
** **"It's up close combat-fighting with long sharp metal."  
** " **Metal?"  
** **"Ummm it's stronger than your tooth knife."  
** " **Nothing is stronger than my tooth knife."** Jonouchi laughed  
 **"Metal is."  
** " **You're lying."  
** **"Nope."** He smiled  
" **Yes you are. Bet?"  
** **"Bet what?"  
** " **Well we bet favors or actions. Like me and Yugi bet our chores."  
** **"Uh I don't suggest that for you and me."  
** " **How about you teach me that fencing thing."  
** **"Seriously?"  
** " **Yeah I want to learn this thing you think that can beat my tooth."  
** **"Alright."  
** " **Cool."** He smiled.  
He nodded.  
" **Come on. Let's go find your mom."** He smiled as he got up on the branch.  
Seth followed.  
" **Come on."** He grabbed a vine. " **Can you swing?"  
** **"Do I look like I can swing?"  
** " **Fine. Wrap your arms around my waist."  
** **"You're kidding. Right?"  
** " **Walking will take longer."  
** **"Yep this is how I'm gonna die."** He muttered and held onto Jonouchi's waist  
Jonouchi laughed. " **Hold on tight."** He wrapped one leg around Seth's. " **And freak out."  
** **"Wha-"  
** Jonouchi jumped as they started to swing.  
 **"Ahh!"  
** Jonouchi laughed as they swung from tree to tree.  
 **"Ra I'm gonna die."  
** " **Stop being such a baboon."  
** **"A what?"  
** " **Baboon. You know the monkey."  
** **"Don't have them where I'm from."  
** " **You're weird."  
** **"Me?"  
** " **Of course you."  
** **"You're the one swinging from the vine."  
** " **You're the one with those things on. What are they called? Oh yeah clothes!"  
** **"Well yeah they hide my area."  
** " **Let it out. No one cares."  
** **"No thanks."  
** " **Whatever weirdo."  
** Seth rolled his eyes.  
" **Okay we're going to land."  
** Seth nodded thankful  
" **Make sure to land on your feet."** He said as he swung high and let go.  
 **"Wait whaaaat?"** He yelled  
Jonouchi laughed. " **Make sure to land on your feet."** He held Seth's arm's that we're still around his waist.  
 **"Oh for the love of-"  
** Jonouchi landed like a pro.  
Seth stumbled but managed to stay on his feet.  
" **Nice you managed not to fall."** Jonouchi chuckled.  
Seth panted.  
" **Oh come on. It wasn't that bad."** Jonouchi flicked his forehead.  
Seth looked at him then around. **"Where are we?"  
** " **We're not far from the camp but far enough so nothing can be heard. We can start to look for your mom in these caves."  
** Seth nodded.  
" **Come on. Stay close. We don't know if there's some creatures here."  
** Seth nodded. Jonouchi started to walk. Seth followed as Jonouchi smiled. Seth looked around.  
" **So what does your mother look like?"  
** **"No clue."  
** " **How do you not know what she looks like?"  
** **"I've never met her. My father told me she was dead."  
** " **Sorry."  
** Seth nodded.  
" **What's her name?"  
** **"Don't know."  
** " **What do you know?"  
** **"About my mother nothing."  
** " **Really?"** Jonouchi asked as Seth nodded. " **Sorry man."** He nodded. " **Come on we'll find her."** He nodded. Jonouchi walked in as Seth followed. " **Umm lady of the civilized guy? You here?"** Jonouchi called. Seth snorted.  
 **"H-hello? Who's there?"** They heard.  
Jonouchi's eyes widen. He looked at Seth. " **It worked. Go on."** He nudge Seth.  
Seth went further in. He stopped when he saw bars and a cell. He saw a woman standing there.  
Jonouchi followed him.  
 **"Hello? Who are you?"** She asked.  
 **"Who are you?"** Seth asked.  
 **"Malina. Can you help me?"** She asked.  
 **"Malina. I'm Seth."** He said.  
" **I'm Jonouchi."** Jonouchi said.  
 **"Seth?"** She looked up at him.  
" **Are you his mom?"** Jonouchi asked  
 **"My father is Aknadin."** Seth said.  
 **"My baby Seth. You grew up."** She said as tears fell.  
" **Let's get you out of these things."  
** She looked at them.  
Jonouchi tried to open the bars. He looked confused when they wouldn't open. He started to shake them. Seth pulled on them.  
" **What is this?"** Jonouchi growled  
 **"Metal."** Seth sighed.  
" **That thing you were talking about?"  
** Seth nodded. **"Yeah."  
** Jonouchi grabs his spear and starts to hit it  
 **"That isn't gonna work. We need to find a weak spot."** Seth looked around  
" **Weak spot?"  
** Seth nodded and saw where some bars were bent. **"There. Hit it there."  
** Jonouchi nodded and hit at the spot. It started to cave in. Jonouchi froze.  
 **"It's just bars breaking."** Seth said. Jonouchi nodded as Seth nodded. Jonouchi continued as Seth watched. Soon it broke. Malina covered herself as best she could.  
" **There it's broken."** Jonouchi said. " **Get her out."** Seth pulled the bars away and helped her out. " **Come on we better get her out. We can take her to the healer and get her wounds treated."** Jonouchi said.  
Seth nodded. **"Before my father-"  
** " **Kills you."** Aknadin said as he held a gun in his hand.  
Seth stopped. **"Father."  
** " **Seth step away from your mother and the savage."** Aknadin said.  
 **"No. Its over."** Seth said.  
" **Awww you think it's over how cute."** Aknadin smirked. " **Come here now."** Seth shook his head. " **Now boy!"  
** Seth gulped. **"No."  
** Aknadin pointed the gun to his mother. " **Do it."  
** Seth stepped in front of her. **"No."** He growled  
Jonouchi pointed his spear at Seth's father.  
Aknadin laughed. " **You think that's going to hurt boy?"** He quickly pointed at Jonouchi and shot him on the shoulder. Jonouchi screamed as he let go of his spear and fell on his knees. He grabbed on to his shoulder. Seth's father smirked. Seth's eyes widened before grabbing at the gun. Aknadin growled and fought him. Seth fought for the gun while his mother saw to Jonouchi. Jonouchi groaned and held his shoulder he tried not to cry but it hurt him a lot. She tried to stop the bleeding.  
" **Little bastard let go."** Aknadin kicked him. Seth fell back letting the gun go. Aknadinsmirked and put his foot on his chest. " **I should have done this years ago."** He pointed the gun at Seth's head. " **Have fun in the afterlife."  
** Jonouchi groaned and looked he quickly ran to them and pushed Seth's father away. The gun shot but missed Seth head by an inch. Jonouchi managed to pushed the gun away.  
Seth panted. **"Thanks."  
** Jonouchi nodded as he pinned Aknadin down.  
Aknadin growled. " **Get off of me you savage!"  
** Seth got up and looked for something to tie him up. He grabbed a vine. Jonouchi looked up at him as his shoulder was bleeding a lot.  
Seth tied his father up. **"Jonouchi stop. You need to be bandaged up."  
** " **I need to go to the healer. Your camp is straight ahead. Go."  
** **"But its a bullet."** Seth said  
" **A What?"** Jonouchi said as he started to burn up. He started to wobble. " **W-what's going on?"  
** Seth held him. **"Easy. Lay down."** He helped him  
" **Get Mar."** He groaned.  
 **"I don't who that is or where to find them. I gotta get the bullet out."  
** " **The what?"** He panted. " **Ugh it hurts."  
** **"I know. Please hang on."** He broke the end off the speer. **"Hold still.** " He started to use the tip to get the bullet out. Jonouchi screamed loudly. **"I'm sorry just hold on."  
** He said just before getting it out. He put it in his pocket. He ripped his shirt and wrapped Jonouchi's shoulder.  
Jonouchi cried. "It hurts it hurts!" He screamed in his language.  
Seth tried to figure out what to do. **"Do you have a way to call your friends?"  
** Jonouchi took a breath before screaming  
Seth cringes. **"Not what I meant but it works."  
** " **I-I-it's our rescue cry."** He panted. " **It has to be loud so other tribes can help."  
** Seth nodded. **"Sorry Jonouchi. Didn't mean for this to happen."  
** " **It's o-okay."** Jonouchi groaned. " **But you better get your mother and bastard out of here. If the other tribes see you they'll take you away."  
** **"Mom take him away. Camp is straight ahead."** Seth said. She nodded and took him.  
 **"I'll just stay a little longer."** Seth said. **"Just to make sure you're ok."** He checked the wrapping.  
" **Go I'll be fine."** Jonouchi said as he tried to sit up  
 **"Don't get up. It'll make it wor-"  
** Jonouchi started to fall back as he grabbed on to Seth.  
Seth held him. **"Easy. You need to lay down."** He held him before he felt something on the back of his neck. He gulped and glanced back to see some men he didn't recognize. One said something in another language and glared. He laid Jonouchi down and put his hands up. They forced him to back away  
"Wait!" Jonouchi said in their language. "He helped me."  
Seth gulped at one of the spear ends being at his throat. **"Honestly how many people are gonna try to kill me?"** He muttered.  
They looked at Ryou.  
Ryou nodded. "Let him go." He went to Jonouchi. "What happened."  
"I'll explain in camp." Jonouchi said  
"What are you even doing here? And with him?" Ryou asked  
Seth watched them. He heard steps and looked to see his uncle and cousin.  
 **"Seth are you ok?"** Aknamkanon asked  
Atem went to him. " **Are you hurt?"** He said before they noticed they were surrounded. " **What did you do?"  
** **"Jeez Seth are you trying to start a war?"** Aknamkanon asked.  
 **"No I-"  
** " **It wasn't his fault."** Jonouchi said.  
Atem looked at him shocked. " **You understand us?"  
** " **I always could. Now listen. He helped me. It was the bastard who hurt me."  
** **"Bastard?"** Aknamkanon asked.  
 **"Father."** Seth said  
" **He pointed that thing at me and something came out and it hit me."** Jonouchi pointed at the gun. Ryou looked confused at everything. "I'll explain later." He tells him.  
 **"A gun."** Seth pulled the bullet from his pocket. **"He shot him. I got it out."  
** " **We better get him to the infirmary so they can treat the wound."** Atem said going to Jonouchi when the men around them pointed their weapons at him.  
"You don't touch him." Ryou said in his language.  
" **What did he say?"** Atem asked.  
" **To not touch me. I'll be fine. We have a healer."** Jonouchi said.  
Ryou looked at one of the warriors. "Get my father."  
He nodded and went.  
Seth looked at Jonouchi. **"I'm-"  
** " **It's not your fault."** Jonouchi kept a smile up. He had to hide the pain. " **I'm fine really."** He gets up like if he was fine. Seth shook his head not believing a minute of it. " **I am."** Joncouhi patted shoulder and gave him a smile. Seth gave him a weak smile. " **Go on and be with your mother."** Jonouchi said as Renzu came with the warrior.  
"Daddy Jonouchi's hurts and he won't tell me why." Ryou said.  
Renzu looked to Jonouchi and Seth. **"What happened?"** He asked Seth.  
Seth gulped. **"My father used a gun and shot him."  
** Renzu's eyes widened before growled. "Jonouchi let's go. Your shoulder needs to be treated."  
"Yes sir." He said.  
" **We have a Doctor. He can treat him for the gun wound."** Atem said.  
 **"I've dealt with guns before."** Renzu said. He looked to Aknamkanon. **"As you remember."  
** Aknamkanon nodded.  
" **What do you mean?"** Jonouchi asked.  
 **"Guns have been brought to this tribe again."** Renzu said.  
 **"I told all the adults guns were off limits."** Aknamkanon said.  
Ryou looked at his father. "Father what's going on?"  
"Jonouchi was hurt by a very bad weapon. Worse than ours." Renzu said.  
Aknamkanon looked to Seth. **"Where's the gun?"  
** Seth looked around before he saw it. He went and grabbed it. He made sure it pointed down and gave it to his uncle.  
"What is that?" Ryou gulped  
"Something that can kill a full grown man in a matter of seconds depending on how its used." Renzu said.  
 **"Renzu you know me. You and Solomon are my oldest friends. I knew your wife. I would never do anything to cause your son harm."** Aknamkanon said. **"Nor Solomon's grandson."  
** Ryou held on to Renzu. "I wanna go home." He looked to Atem. "Rapist."  
Renzu looked at Atem.  
" **What?"** Atem asked.  
"He is he one who hurt Yugi." Ryou growled.  
Jonouchi looked at Atem and growled.  
"Point your weapons at him." Ryou told the warriors.  
They did as told.  
 **"Whoa wait what's going on?"** Aknamkanon asked  
" **They think I sexual assaulted one of their members."** Atem sighed  
 **"What?"** Aknamkanon gaped at him. **"Did you?"  
** " **No!"** Atem sighed. " **It's a misunderstanding. Look I do admit me and Akefia ambushed him but I didn't touch him like that."  
** **"Someone did. He came back in complete shock."** Renzu said  
Ryou glared. " **It was him. It was. Yugi wouldn't lie. It was him."  
** " **We said some things maybe he freaked out over it."** Atem said. " **Dad you know I'm stupid but even I wouldn't do that."  
** **"Why don't we ask Yugi. He never specified who did it. But i'm sure he can describe one who did."** Renzu said.  
" **I was alone with Yugi for a while, since I sent Akefia to find Ryou."** Atem said.  
 **"And?"** Renzu asked.  
" **I didn't do anything. I just tried talking to him and he struggles and we fought."  
** **"Fought? There's no marks one you."  
** " **Never said it was a fair fight."  
** Renzu narrowed his eyes  
" **I could easily take down Yugi. Just like Akefia easily overpowered your son."** Atem said.  
 **"Not the point."** Renzu said.  
" **A little the point."** Atem said.  
Jonouchi looked at Ryou. "They won?"  
Ryou's eyes widen a bit. "I umm I just-"  
"Ry we thought we taught you better." Jonouchi said.  
"You did you did but I-" Ryou started to freak out a bit. He felt the other warriors smirk and whisper about him.  
"We'll train more okay." Jonouchi said before he suddenly grabbed his shoulder and hissed. He fell on his knees.  
"Daddy we need to get him home." Ryou quickly held Jonouchi.  
Renzu nodded. "We'll worry about this later." He lifted Jonouchi.  
Ryou watched Jonouchi.  
"Sir I'm fine." Jonouchi said.  
"You aren't." He said before taking Ryou and leaving. He nodded for the warriors to follow.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They had gotten back to the tribe where they took Jonouchi to the healer.  
"Daddy is he going to be okay?" Ryou asked. "It looked like a lot of blood."  
"He will be fine. The boy got the bullet out."  
Ryou sighed.  
Renzu sat and looked at him. "Ryou."  
"Yes daddy?" Ryou looked at him.  
"About what you said earlier."  
"That he's the rapist?"  
"No I'll get to that later. About him over powering you."  
"I-I thought I had him. He snuck up from behind and grabbed me. I managed to pin him down and hurt him but...but then the rapist came out with Yugi and told him something. And suddenly I was the one pinned down. That guy. He was strong. Stronger than Yugi and Jonouchi combined."  
"I see."  
"I can't do this. I can't be strong. They're so much stronger. I couldn't take them down."  
"Strength is more than just physical."  
"The warriors were laughing at me."  
"I don't care what they think."  
"I do! I have to lead them! I'm always getting made fun of. I'm not strong daddy. I'm not. Even stupid civilized people overpower me. What makes you think the other tribe won't be able to?"  
"Because that tribe doesn't know anything." He stood. "When will you know how smart and strong you are?"  
"I'm not." Ryou looked down.  
He sighed. "Alright."  
Ryou looked up at him. "I-I-I..." he got up and left.  
Renzu sighed. "Great."  
Jonouchi came out with Marik. "Sir." Renzu looked. "Is Ryou gonna be okay?" Jonouchi asked  
"I'd like to tell you yes but I really don't know." Renzu said.  
Jonouchi nodded as he held Marik with his good arm.

Ryou cried in the jungle. ' _I can't do anything.'_ A stick cracked. Ryou froze and looked around.  
Akefia was sitting a bit away with his back towards him. Ryou blinked and got up slowly. He started to back up gently and accidentally hit his back against a tree. Akefia glanced back and rolled his eyes before looking away. Ryou looked confused. "What are you doing?" He said in his own language forgetting that Akefia can't understand him. Akefia just glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. Ryou pointed at him and then at the floor. Akefia blinked at him. Ryou pointed at Akefia and then pointed to the ground in front of Ryou.  
Akefia looked down at the spot then at him. **"What the hell do you want?"  
** Ryou rolled his eyes. "Why are you here?" He said in his language again as he pointed to Akefia and then the ground in front of him.  
 **"Me...ground."** He raised an eyebrow. **"Place? Like here? Oh why am I here? Because I fucking feel like it that's why. Piss off."** He shook him away and turned back around. Ryou's eye brow ticked and he marched up to him and hit him on the head. Akefia raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Get out of my jungle." He pointed to the jungle and then himself. He then pointed to Akefia and pointed away from the jungle.  
Akefia stood and glared down at him. **"No."** Ryou glared and stomped his foot and point again. **"No."** Akefia said and flicked Ryou on the floorhead.  
Ryou looked shocked. "Get out." Ryou flicked back. Akefia glared before rolling his eyes and grabbed his paper from the log he was sitting on. Ryou looked confused and pointed at the paper. "What's that?"  
Akefia looked at it before shoving it into one of his pockets. Ryou glared and reached for it. Akefia caught his wrist. **"Don't. You don't want to do that."** Ryou looked at him confused and reach with his other hand. Akefia stepped back. Ryou glared and reaches again. Akefia caught his other wrist. Ryou glared and tried to pull his hands back. Akefia looked him in the eyes and Ryou could see fear and pain. Ryou's eyes widen as he stopped struggling. He gently and slowly moved his hand to his face. Akefia flinched. Ryou stopped for a second before putting his hand on his cheek. He gave him a worry look. Akefia looked away. Ryou moved his other hand to his cheek and makes him look at him. He still gave him a worried look. Akefia heard a snap and felt a sharp pain in his neck before he got dizzy. He stumbled before collapsing knocked out.  
Ryou gasped and looked around. "Who's there?"  
A sharp pain hit his neck Ryou yelp and fell down next to Akefia. He tried to look for who it was before he felt dizzy and knocked out.  
Renzu paced. "It's been two days! Why the hell have you not found them!?" He yelled at the warriors including Yugi.  
Yugi gulped. He'd never seen Renzu like this before. "I have no excuses sir."  
"Yugi I want them found." Renzu growled. Yugi nodded before he and the others went.  
"They'll find them Renzu. They will." Solomon said as he put a hand on his shoulder.  
Renzu sighed. "He left because of me Solomon." He said as Aknomkanon came in.  
"Solomon." Aknomkanon said. "My old friend."  
"Aknomkanon. I'd say good to see you but as you can see the circumstances right now isn't a happy one."  
"I wish it was. Akefia and Ryou missing is very bad. Akefia is trained in many things and to be able to over power him and hide him takes a lot." Aknomkanon said. "Atem is out searching. He and Akefia, they're like brothers. Being separated for this long is going to take a toll on Akefia."  
"With the language barrier it will be harder for Ryou and Akefia to communicate if they're together." Solomon said. "Our warriors have looked all over. Renzu we have check our allies land. The only tribe that we haven't checked is the Zorcs."  
"Zorc?" Aknomkanon asked. "He wouldn't happen to be huge, red eyes, very cruel?"  
"Yes how do you know?" Solomon asked.  
"Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck." Aknomkanon said.  
"What happened?"  
"Zorc disappeared years ago. He is...Akefia's father. Sort of. Akefia's real parents died in a fire. Zorc found him, abused him. Made him believe he owed him his life. He nearly killed Akefia 3 times."  
"Wait Akefia is from here?" Solomon asked.  
Aknomkanon nodded.  
"Why is he with you?" Renzu asked.  
"When he was a child Zorc abandoned him. Atem found him."  
"Zorc must have hidden Akefia really well. Zorc's son must know though." Solomon said.  
"What son?" Aknomkanon asked.  
"Bakura. He's one of their heirs. The other is a little fuck named Yami." Renzu said  
"They pick on Ryou and Yugi all the time. Yugi can beat Yami up and defend himself but Ryo-" Solomon stopped himself.  
Renzu sighed. "Solomon will you please watch over the tribe?"  
"Renzu don't go over there without protection."  
"I know." Renzu said. "I'll be back Solomon."

Yugi stared at Atem in disbelief.  
Atem glared at him. " **What?"  
** **"Why...here?"** Yugi growled.  
" **Looking for Akefia."** Atem glared. " **I don't give a shit about you. I care about Akefia right now."  
** Yugi blinked. **"Ryou...is..missing too.,  
** " **He is?"** Atem looked at him.  
Yugi nodded. He sighed as a warrior came to him.  
 **"We found these."** He handed him two darts. Yugi looked them over before his eyes widened.  
" **Dartz?"** Atem raised an eyebrow.  
 **"Zorc."** Yugi said softly.  
Atem's eyes widen and grabbed Yugi. " **Zorc?! You know him?!"  
** Yugi froze as the warriors came and pointed their weapons at Atem. **"Yes."** Yugi said confused by his reaction. **"Must..go. Now."  
** " **I need to go with you. Akefia is in great great danger."** Atem said with pure worry on his face. " **Please."  
** Yugi studied him. He nodded. **"Come."** He told him. He then looked to the warriors. "Enough! Let's go! Listen or you will pay for it. You may not believe in Ryou but I do. Do I make myself clear!?" Yugi ordered. He was done playing.

Ryou struggled. "Bakura stop touching me." Ryou tried to push him away.  
Akefia glared at Bakura trying to remember his old language.  
"Shush." Bakura held Ryou. "You're mine now." He smirked before looking at Akefia.  
"Stop it you stupid gorilla face." Ryou slapped him.  
Akefia looked at his once brother. "Bakura." Not that Bakura ever saw them as brothers  
Bakura smirked at Ryou before he turned to Akefia. "What Akefia? Finally remember?"  
"Don't touch him." Akefia growled  
"Oh what is he to you?" Bakura locked Ryou's neck making him shiver.  
"Stop it. Stop Bakura." Ryou whimpered.  
Akefia growled. "You're nothing but a low down dirty scumbag."  
Bakura growled and put Ryou down. He went to Akefia and punched him. "You can go to hell."  
Akefia glared. "I'm already here." He smirked. "You think I can't take that? Our father-"  
Bakura punched him again. "He isn't your father. You're a bug he picked up."  
"Tell that to him. How many times did he call me son as well? Don't deny it Bakura. We may not be birth brothers but I was born in this tribe just as you were. We were friends  
before my birth parents died."  
"You stole everything. He wanted you to take over. Just because you were stronger. But not anymore. I'm tougher than you. Stronger." He leaned down to his face. "Now I'm going to steal your childhood boyfriend." He smirked. Akefia growled and head butted him. Bakura yelped and held his head. He kneed him and kicked him. "Look at you. Such a disgrace. Wearing clothes." He goes to Ryou and picked him up. He threw him to Akefia. Ryou gasped and groaned as he hit Akefia. "Talk to your little childhood friend. Imma get Yami." Bakura smirked.  
Akefia gulped.  
Ryou looked at Akefia. "I-ifa?"  
"Hi Ry."  
Ryou's eyes widen and leaned on his chest and cried. "Ifa Ifa." He looked at him. "They told me that you got killed." Akefia shook his head. "Why couldn't I recognize you?" Ryou looked at him and sniffled. "Why didn't you recognize me?"  
"I can't remember anything from my childhood. After Zorc abandoned me in the middle of the jungle I blocked everything out. I hid on a car and roamed streets."  
Ryou nodded and ripped the vines. He bleed a bit but he didn't care. "I'm sorry. I should have looked for you." Ryou hugged him.  
Akefia shook his head. "It's fine. I'm fine."  
"Aw how cute."  
Ryou looked back and gulped.  
Yami smirked slyly. Akefia glared at Yami and Bakura. "Fuck off."  
Yami came over and stood in front of them. "Tsk tsk tsk. You broke your vines."  
"Leave me alone Yami." Ryou gulped as he held on to Akefia.  
"I'm surprise you're not crying out like a little baby. " Bakura chuckled.  
Akefia growled. "Face me like a real warrior. Oh wait you aren't one."  
Yami growled and punched him.  
Akefia raised an eyebrow. "That all you got?"  
"Ifa stop it." Ryou said.  
"Shut up Ryou." Bakura said. "Let the men handle it."  
Ryou glared. "When my father comes you'll both be sorry."  
"Awww always waiting for your daddy. Little baby Ryou can't do anything for himself. Always needing someone to rescue him." Bakura laughed.  
Yami snorted.  
Akefia glared and broke the vines. He stood and put Ryou behind him. He glared down at Bakura. "Face me now boy." He growled and punched Bakura in the gut hard.  
Bakura gasped and kneeled a bit before he looked up. "You're gonna pay for that." He tackled him and punched him back.  
Akefia growled and pinned him down. "You're still that little child trying to prove himself when I left."  
Bakura's eyes widen and glared. "You're the one who abandoned me when you said you wouldn't." He kicked him in the gut and flipped him over. "Now your little Ry is going to be mine."  
"The hell he is." He growled and punched him. Bakura glared and punched back. Ryou looked around and saw a tooth knife. He slowly reached for it. Akefia fought with him.  
Ryou grabbed it and smiled. He turned and saw Yami in front of him. "Yami-" Yami took it and pinned him against the wall. Ryou whimpered. "Yami please let's talk."  
"Talk? Do you have any idea how long it took to get Bakura at least slightly back to normal? Huh?"  
"Please Yami. I didn't know-"  
"You didn't know?"  
"No!"  
"How could you not know?"  
"Because Bakura never told me! If he had just told me!"  
"You think Bakura had the guts? The one person who spread word that Akefia wanted to take everything from him?"  
"What?! What are you talking about?" Ryou looked at him confused. "I never heard of that!"  
"You were the one who spread it!"  
"I did not!"  
"Don't lie to me."  
"I'm not lying. I didn't even know about that!" Ryou exclaimed. Yami studied him. "I'm not. Why would I do that? Why would I do that to people who were once one of my close friends huh?! You guys pushed me away!"  
"Us?"  
"Yes you guys! You guys said to go away. You guys said to leave you alone. It was all you."  
"We only said that cause-" Yami started.  
"Father." Akefia said from where he was pinned down. He gulped and looked up at him.  
Ryou turned and gulped.  
Bakura panted as he watched. He went back to Yami and Ryou.  
Akefia gulped and backed away from Zorc  
"Boy." He grabbed him and pinned him back down.  
Akefia winced. He gulped.  
"Who told you to get out of your vines." Zorc smirked. "Yami Bakura tie your brother up."  
Akefia tried to push him off.  
Zorc punched him in the gut. "Don't struggle boy."  
Bakura grabbed the vine and took it to Zorc.  
Akefia coughed. He struggled.  
"No stop!" Ryou yelled.  
"Ah Little Ryou. Have you decided which one of my sons you'll mate with?" Zorc smirked.  
"I'll never do it." Ryou glared.  
Akefia struggled. "Fuck off."  
Zorc looked at Akefia and started to strangle him.  
"No! Akefia!" Ryou tried to go to him."  
Akefia gasped and tried to pull his hand off.  
Yami held him back  
"You will learn your place Akefia." Zorc said as Bakura tired Akefia up. Zorc let him breath after Bakura tied him tightly.  
"Yami let go!" Ryou struggled.  
Akefia gasped in and coughed.  
Yami didn't budge.  
"I'll deal with you in a bit Akefia. Little Ryou has a decision to make." Zorc smirked.  
Akefia shook his head. "No."  
"Bakura gag your brother." Zorc said.  
Bakura got a cloth and shoved it in Akefia's mouth.  
Akefia struggled.  
"Good now," Zorc to Ryou who gulped. "Lets talk."  
Akefia struggled.  
Yami held Ryou in place.  
"Since you refused our last proposal I suggest you picking which boy." Zorc said.  
"I don't want to marry anyone in your tribe." Ryou glared.  
"Oh? Is it the pipsqueak then?" Zorc smirked.  
Ryou's eyes widen.  
"It is huh? You're in love with him." Zorc smirked. "Then I'll make it simple. I won't kill him if you marry one of my sons."  
Akefia looked at Ryou with a questioning look.  
Ryou looked away. "Your plan won't work. Yugi is strong."  
"Oh please. We all heard. How a civilized man easily over powered him." Zorc laughed.  
Akefia gulped.  
Yami laughed. "That little fuckin brat? Who would want him?"  
"I do! He's strong and brave! And he's a better man than you three could ever dream about!" Ryou glared and spit at him.  
Yami growled and went to punch him.  
Ryou gasped and ducked as he punched him in the gut.  
Yami grunted. "You little fuck."  
Ryou tried to run but Zorc grabbed him.  
"Now now Ryou be reasonable. If you don't choose then I'll just have them mate with you and see which one impregnates you." He smirked.  
Akefia struggled more.  
Yami glared at Ryou  
"No!" Ryou tried to get away.  
"Fine the hard way it is." He gave him to Bakura. "Hold him down so Yami can go first. Then Yami you'll hold him down so Bakura can go."  
"Yes sir." Bakura pinned Ryou down.  
Zorc goes to Akefia and smirked. "You'll get your turn if you calm down."  
Akefia gulped and tried to break free.  
Ryou struggled. "Bakura Yami please don't do this!"  
Yami glared down at Ryou.  
"Please Ami please." Ryou whimpered.  
"Don't. You don't get to call me that anymore. Not after you and Yugi fucking left.,  
Bakura nodded. "Go on Yami." He grabbed Ryou's legs and lifted it so it would show his ass.  
"Ami please Ami!" Ryou cried. "Please don't do this."  
Akefia struggled more and tried to scream.  
Zorc held him. "Shh watch."  
"Do it Yami. He deserves it." Bakura said.  
Yami hesitated.  
Ryou whimpered. "Ami."  
"Remember what they did to us." Bakura said as he pulled Yami close to Ryou. "Do it."  
"I-" Yami started before he was cut off by banging outside the hut.  
Zorc looked. "Yami mate now." He ordered as he got up.  
Yami gulped.  
Akefia noticed he was close to the door. He started kicking it as hard as he could.  
Zorc grabbed Akefia by the hair and pulled him away.  
"Yami come on. We talked about this." Bakura said. "We have to do it." He kissed his cheek. "This is what he deserves." He pushed Ryou on him.  
Akefia screamed.  
"He's always been your Ry though." Yami said.  
Zorc held him and covered his mouth.  
"Which is why you're doing this for me. We're getting back at him. Do you want me to be destroyed again? Like how I was?" Bakura said. "Yami please. This will make me feel better. I'll be back to normal."  
Yami looked at him.  
Akefia struggled and made as much noise as he could.  
"It will." Bakura said. "This will help."  
Zorc rolled his eyes and put a hand on his throat and squeezed.  
"Really?" Yami asked.  
Akefia struggled and kicked.  
"Yes." Bakura looked at him straight in the eye. "It will. I want to be normal again. This will help. I'll be your normal brother again." He smiled.  
Zorc smirked. "Stay quiet or your cute little Ryou will die." He whispered in his ear.  
"I want that." Yami said.  
Akefia tied to kick him.  
"Then do it. Mate with him." Bakura smiled and nudged him.  
Zorc squeezes harder.  
Yami got ready to enter when he felt something pass by his head.  
Akefia started seeing black.  
Bakura turned around to see Yugi and smirked. "We'll hurt you too."  
Suddenly Akefia fell and could breathe.  
Yugi glared. "Let him go."  
Akefia coughed and winced  
"No in fact." Bakura grabbed Yugi and pinned him down next to Ryou. "Why don't you watch the one who loves you get mated with Yami."  
"No please! Not here! I'll do as you say! Please let him go!" Ryou cried. "Ami Kura please."  
"Akefia." He heard Atem's voice.  
Akefia's eyes widened and he screamed.  
Yami looked at Yugi and glared though there was clear pain in his eyes.  
"Akefia Akefia." Atem held him gently.  
"Please Ami Kura. I'll mate with you two. Please! Just leave Yugi alone." Ryou cried.  
"Oh you hear that Ami?" Bakura smirked.  
"Yep." Yami smirked.  
"No stop." Yugi growled.  
Akefia suddenly remembered his father and looked around for him.  
"Fine Tell him to calm down." Bakura smirked.  
"Ugi please." Ryou cried. "Please take Akefia and leave."  
Zorc has disappeared.  
Atem rocked Akefia.  
"No!" Yugi said  
"You must! Don't make me order you Yugi." Ryou whimpered.  
"I won't listen!" Yugi said and kicked Bakura in the gut.  
Bakura groaned and hit Yugi in the face. "Stay down!"  
"No! Kura please! Stop! Yugi leave! If you care about me then leave!" Ryou cried.  
Bakura smirked. "He doesn't know huh?" He smirked and cupped Yugi's face. "You don't know."  
Yugi glared at him. He hated this asshole touching him.  
"You see we gave Ryou a choice on who to mate with between me and Yami." Bakura smirked.  
"No Kura. You can't tell him. You can't." Ryou struggled.  
"He chose neither of us. He said he would only mate with you because he loves you. How delusional is he?" Bakura smirked.  
Yugi's eyes widened.  
Ryou looked away. "I hate you Kura."  
"Aww and I love you." Bakura laughed. "Doesn't matter huh Yugi. You don't like him. He's too weak." Bakura patted Yugi's head.  
Yugi gulped.  
Yami looked at him. "Look at him."  
"Look how weak he is Yami. They both are." Bakura laughed.  
Ryou covered his face with his hands.  
Yami laughed as he flicked Yugi's head.  
Yugi flinched and Yami laughed more.  
"Stop it. Leave Yugi alone." Ryou shook. "Please. Just mate with me already. I'll give you an heir just leave Yugi alone." He whimpered.  
"You heard him Yami. Mate with him." Bakura held Yugi close. "I'll keep Yugi in check to make sure little Ryou doesn't pull any stunts."  
Akefia pulled at the vines.  
Yugi struggled.  
Atem cut him free. "Akefia go to my father."  
Bakura held him.  
Akefia pulled the cloth out. "Sorry I can't." He got up and tackled Bakura.  
Bakura grunted and glared. "Fuck off Akefia!"  
Atem looked and tackled Yami.  
Yami groaned. "Who the fuck are you?"  
Akefia punched him repeatedly.  
"I don't know what you're saying but fuck you." Atem held him down.  
Bakura covered his face and tried to ball up.  
Ryou quickly went to Akefia and caught his fist. "Stop! You'll kill him stop!"  
Yami struggled.  
Akefia glared hatred at Bakura. "Not as if Zorc would miss him. Zorc doesnt give a shit about him just as he didnt care about me. Get that through your head Bakura. I didnt leave. Zorc took me to the middle of the jungle in the middle of the night and left me there. He didn't care about me."  
"You left!" Bakura glared before he coughed up blood.  
Ryou gasped. "Yugi go get the healers." Ryou went to Bakura.  
Yugi went.  
Akefia glared. "Me? He woke me up after that day he thought I stole from him. Took me out in the middle of the night and then told me he didnt need an orphan no one wanted around. Never even gave me a weapon. Ask him yourself."  
"No. He said you ran away. You took mom's necklace." Bakura said before vomiting. "A-Ami." He whimpered a bit.  
Yami tried to go to him.  
Ryou looked at Akefia. "Tell your friend to let Yami go."  
"Ami." He coughed.  
Akefia hesitated before telling Atem.  
Atem looked at Akefia. **"Really?"  
** Akefia shrugged. **"Go ahead."  
** Atem let Yami go.  
Yami went to Bakura and pulled him close. He glared at Akefia. Akefia just looked at him blankly.  
"I never took mom's necklace." Akefia said. "But you wont believe me so fuck it."  
"Akefia please," Ryou looked at him. "He's hurt. Your hurt. Yami's hurt. You're all hurting. Talk to each other. Calmly."  
Bakura held on to Yami.  
"Clearly it wont work." Akefia said.  
"Please." Ryou held his hand. "We both know Zorc is behind this. Please help them."  
Akefia looked at them.  
Bakura held onto Yami before he coughed up blood again. "A-Ami. Kefia." He whimpered as he sounded like a kid again.

Flashback  
"Ami! Kefia! Look! Mommy made a little spear for us!" Bakura smiled as he ran to them.  
Yami smiled and nodded.  
Akefia smiled. "Now you just have to learn how to use it."  
"Teach us." Bakura smiled and gave it to Akefia. "You're already old." He teased.  
"I am not old." He said.  
"Yeah you are. Huh Ami." Bakura smiled.  
Yami laughed.  
Akefia shook his head even as he smiled. "I-"  
"Akefia time do your chores!" They heard their mother call out.  
"Wanna know the down side to being this old? Chores." Akefia gave him back the speer and went.  
"Hurry Kefia!" Bakura snickers. "We wanna play big brother!"  
Akefia nodded.  
Yami smiled before he took Bakura to play.

A few hours later Akefia came back looking angry.  
"Kefia?" Bakura looked at him.  
"She yelled at me the entire time." Akefia said  
"What? Who?"  
"Mom." He said.  
"Why?"  
"I don't know." He shrugged. He sighed. "Oh well I guess."  
Yami came over.  
"Kefia?" Bakura goes to him and hugs him. "Talk to us."  
"She acted weird." He said.  
"Maybe she's tired. It's getting dark." Yami said  
"But we were suppose to play with the spear." Bakura looked down a bit.  
"We can do it tomorrow." Akefia said.  
Yami nodded.  
"Promise?" Bakura pouted cutely.  
"Promise." He said  
"I love you Kefia!" Bakura smiled and hugged him. "I love Ami too."  
Yami smiled.  
flashback ended

Bakura whimpered. "Ami Kefia." He coughed again.  
Akefia sighed. He picked Bakura up. "Lets go." He muttered  
"W-where?" Bakura slightly glared but it was for show. Deep in his eyes he was scared and in pain.  
"To heal your dumbass. Accept it or not I'm your damn older brother so deal with it."  
"Yugi's getting the healer remember." Ryou said.  
Bakura held on to Akefia and took Yami's hand.  
"He can't be on the ground though." He laid Bakura on the bed. "Now lay the hell down and stay there."  
Bakura panted. "Oversized gorilla." He muttered.  
"Shit happens." Akefia said. "Where the hell is Yugi? Yami go find him."  
"You're kidding right?" Yami asked.  
"No now go." Akefia said.  
Yami glared and went. It didn't take him long to come back with the healer. "Yugi never went to him. He's gone."  
"What?" Ryou looked at him and ran out. "Yugi?! Yugi?!"  
Akefia left Bakura to the healer and looked around.

Yugi gulped as he looked up at Zorc. He tried to lean as far away from the daggers as possible.  
"Now Yugi. You're going to do as I say okay? Bring my Ryou or your grandfather dies." Zorc smirked.  
"You just have empty threats now."  
"Oh they're empty?" He pulled him towards a tree and showed him Solomon knocked out and tied up. "Oh my threats are never empty."  
Yugi's eyes widened. "Grandpa!" He tried to go to him  
Zorc held him. "Ah ah ah you don't get him unless you get what I want."  
"I-I can't."  
"So you're choosing Ryou over your own grandfather? The only family you have left?"  
Yugi gulped. "I...I.."  
"Really? Well you choose I'll go kill him." He smirked.  
"No!" He yelled.  
"Then go bring Ryou." Zorc smirked.  
Yugi looked down and nodded  
Zorc pushes him. "Go get him. And if you bring anyone else he dies."  
Yugi stumbled and went.  
Zorc point the knife at Solomon's neck. "Remember only Ryou. If you try anything funny or warn someone he dies."  
Yugi gulped and nodded.  
"Don't let anyone follow you." Zorc laughed.  
Yugi nodded and looked down as he went back  
Zorc chuckled.  
Yugi walked into Zorc's village.  
"Yugi?! Yugi?!" Ryou called out.  
Yugi looked and sighed. He looked down and went to him  
"Yugi?! Yugi! Where are you?"  
He gulped.  
"Yugi! Please come out! Please!" Ryou whimpered.  
Yugi went to him. "Ryou."  
Ryou turned and hugged him. "Yugi."  
Yugi looked at him  
"You're safe. You scared me. I thought something bad happened to you when you didn't come with the healer."  
Yugi gulped.  
"Yugi what's wrong?" Ryou looked at him. "Are you hurt?"  
 _'Aside from a cut on my arm and my complete and total pride?'_ Yugi thought. "No."  
"I'm so glad." Ryou hugged him. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this. I should have fought more."  
Yugi just nodded  
Ryou let go. "I'm sorry." He looked away. _'He's disgusted by me. I knew it.'_  
"I..I need..."  
"What do you need? I'll help. I'll do everything I can to help." Ryou said. "Just tell me what to do."  
Yugi looked down. "I-I need you to come with me."  
"Sure." Ryou said. 'Something is going on.'  
Yugi stared down as he took him. 'he's gonna hate me. It'll be like Yami all over again.'  
Ryou followed.  
Yugi just let the silence surround him. He hated it but didn't deserve to have sound.  
Ryou took his hand. "Yugi."  
Yugi stayed silent.  
"You know no matter what I'll always help you." Ryou squeezes his hand. "I'll always sacrifice myself for you without even a thought."  
Yugi felt his heart clench as he looked away to hide the tears. He nodded.  
"Even if you turn me over to Zorc." Ryou looked at him.  
Yugi froze and stopped walking.  
"I may be stupid but I realized a while back Zorc disappeared. I put two and two together."  
Yugi looked down. "He has grandpa."  
"And the trade is me for him."  
"I...I...I don't want to."  
Ryou cupped his face. "I'm glad you're doing this. I'm glad you chose him over him. I really am." He smiled. "Come on. Let's go get him."  
Yugi didn't budge.  
Ryou smiled. "Yugi you're doing the right thing here. I know it doesn't feel good but it's the right choice." Ryou smiled. "I'm glad I can be useful for once."  
Yugi shook his head.  
"Yes. Come show me where they are."  
"N-no i can't."  
"Yugi Zorc wouldn't kill him. If he does he'll start a war. He knows that." Ryou said  
"I can't give you over to him.,  
"You must."  
"I can't! I cant! I cant!"  
Ryou pulled him close so he could feel his heartbeat. "Yugi please."  
Yugi gulped. He looked down. "Your dad is gonna kill me."  
"No he isn't. Father knows that family is first."  
"But-"  
"Family comes first. Your grandpa has always been there for me. Please. Let me repay him." Ryou said as Yugi nodded. "Come on. Let's go find Zorc." Yugi nodded and took him to Zorc.  
Zorc waited as Solomon had woken up. Yugi looked at Zorc with clear hatred. "Good you delivered. Give him to me." Zorc said. Yugi hesitated.  
Ryou walked to Zorc. "Let Solomon Go."  
"Not even some tear?" Zorc smirked.  
"I'm done crying." Ryou said. "I'm yours Zorc."  
"Alright." He pushed Solomon to Yugi. Yugi stumbled and fell. He got up and started to go to Ryou.  
"Go Yugi." Ryou said.  
He stopped. "But Ry-"  
"Go help your grandfather." Ryou smiled. "I'm fine."  
Yugi gulped. "Ry."  
"Go." Ryou smiled.  
Yugi hesitated before going.  
Ryou waited until they disappeared to stop smiling. He turned to Zorc who smirked.  
"Come here." He pulled him close. "Now have you reconsidered mating with my boys."  
"Yes sir." Ryou looked down. "I-I'll mate with them."  
"Good. Now to make the contract official." He smirked.  
Ryou looked up at Zorc.  
Zorc motioned his council men and some of the men from Ryou's tribe to come out.  
Ryou's eyes widen. ' _Th-they knew?! They fucking knew?!'_

Yugi hunched down and curled up. He gave Ryou away just like that. He just gave him away. He had no doubt his parents and Ryou's mother were discrasing him right now.  
He heard a step and looked to see Yami. "Get away from me."  
Solomon held Yugi as he looked at Yami. "Yami it's been a while."  
Yami nodded.  
"Yugi can we talk?" Yami asked.  
"No! You're one of them! Leave me alone! Unless you can get me Ryou back then get away!" Yugi said.  
"Kura can." Yami said softly.  
Yugi snorted "As if he would."  
"He plans to." Akefia brought Bakura out.  
"I do." Bakura said. "I really do."  
Yugi looked at him as tears fell. "Why? Why should I believe you? You fucking ran out on us and then blamed us for it!" He glared right at Yami.  
Yami gulped. "I...I thought..." He looked away. "I'm sorry."  
"Look we didn't mean to. We talked it out." Bakura said. "We need to fix it with you and Ry."  
Yugi studied them. "Get him back. Please."  
Yami nodded. "Lets go Kura." Bakura nodded. Yami took him as Bakura followed. Yami entered just before the deal was finished. "Stop."  
Ryou turned as he bled. Yami ran over and covered Ryou.  
"Yami What is the meaning of this?" Zorc glared  
"We...we don't want this."  
"Oh you do." Zorc said.  
"No. We don't. Father stop."  
"Too late." Zorc smirked  
"No its not. Its not done yet."  
"It is."  
"No I-"  
"You, Bakura, and Akefia will mate with him." Zorc said as he grabbed Ryou. The council men appeared again.  
"No father don't." Bakura said.  
"Father sto-"  
"Enough boys." Zorc glared. "Behave."  
"We don't want this!"  
Zorc punched Yami in the face.  
Yami held his face. He gulped. "Father please stop. You are making too many enemies."  
Bakura went to Yami and held him. "You don't need to do this."  
"Silence." He looked at them with anger.  
"Just let him go." Yami said.  
"I said no." Zorc glared as he made Ryou drop blood.  
"The deal is sealed." One of the councilmen said.  
"No!" Yami said. Yugi was gonna kill him.  
Ryou looked away. "I'm sorry."  
Yami took Ryou. "He's ours now right? Then we're taking him." Yami said. He memorized who was there before taking Bakura and Ryou and leaving  
Ryou looked down. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."  
Bakura held Ryou's hand. "What did he say?"  
Yami took them and far from the village before looking at Ryou. "Who were those men? I know they were from your tribe."  
"T-they're the councilmen. From both our tribes." Ryou said. "Zorc said I had to mate with his heirs."  
"Which is why he said me, Bakura and Akefia."  
"But he didn't say that at first." Ryou said.  
"What do you mean?" Bakura asked.  
"At first he just said heirs. I thought it was just you two. Since you know. Akefia was gone for so long I didn't think he was an heir anymore." Ryou said.  
"Then why say it now? That makes no sense." Yami said  
"I think if you become pregnant by one of us, we won't know who the father is until it's born. Even then we wouldn't know for sure." Bakura said. "He wants to trap Akefia here."  
"Oh shit. Wait where is Akefia?" Yami asked.  
"We left him with Yugi remember."  
"Lets hope he still there and maybe keeping Yugi under control."  
Ryou looked at them. "Why isn't Yugi back in the village? He needs to go home with his grandpa."  
"Your father is there. I'd be afraid too if I were the one that handed his son over to his worst enemy."  
Ryou sighed. "Take me to him."  
Yami nodded. "It won't be good though." He warned. He took him back to where Yugi was only to find them gone. "I wonder if they went back. We're not far from it come on."  
"Yugi? Yugi!" Ryou called  
Yami took them to the village where they heard yelling. "Uh I think he told him." Yami said.

Yugi sat with his head down and just let Renzu scream and yell at him.  
"Daddy!" Ryou ran to him.  
Renzu looked. "Ryou."  
Ryou hugged him.  
Renzu held him.  
Yugi stared down.  
"Daddy it's okay. I told Yugi to hand me over. I ordered him too. I couldn't let Zorc have Solomon. I just couldn't." Ryou held him. "Don't be mad at him. Be mad at me."  
"He should have asked for help." Renzu said.  
"We didn't have time. He threaten him." Ryou kissed his cheek before going to Yugi. "As a leader I have to sacrifice myself for my people. I'll always do that. I will never ever let my people get hurt." He held Yugi. Yugi just stared down. Ryou cupped his face. "Stop that. No more looking down." Yugi looked at him with blank eyes. "Please come back. I want my best friend back."  
"I gave you away."  
"I made you. You tried to stop it but I made you give me up."  
"I should have tried harder."  
"I'm stubborn, you know I wouldn't have let you."  
Yugi hugged him.  
Ryou hugged back. "Please come back Ugi. My best friend. The one who smiles."  
Yugi held onto him.  
Ryou rocked him. "Wanna sleep over?"  
Yugi nodded as Yami and Bakura came over.  
"Uh sir." Yami said.  
Renzu looked. "Bakura. Yami."  
"Hello." Bakura said. "Is Akefia here? We can't find him."  
"I think he went to find Atem." Yugi said.  
"Atem is right outside with who I think is his father. Akefia isn't with him." Yami said.  
Ryou's eyes widen. "He went for Zorc. Daddy do something."  
"Why would he go back?" Yami asked. "He hates our father."  
Renzu thought before it came to him. "Because Zorc raised him to believe he owes him his life."  
Bakura ran. "Yami come on!" Yami followed.  
"Daddy." Ryou looked at him with worry.  
"I'm going. I'm taking warriors. Do not leave this hut."  
Ryou nodded as he held on to Yugi.  
Renzu nodded and went with the warriors.

Zorc pinned Akefia down. "Stupid boy." Akefia glared. Zorc smirked. "Now what were you doing with that knife of yours?"  
"What do you think?" He growled.  
"Kill me? Your father?" He smirked.  
"You are not my father."  
"I raised you boy." He smirked.  
"You used me."  
"I let you live." He smirked. "Now you'll do as I say or I'll kill your siblings."  
Akefia froze. "They're your sons!"  
"So are you."  
"No I'm not."  
"Yes. I just need one of you alive for the heir." Zorc smirked as Akefia gulped. "So will you behave?" Akefia nodded. "Good." He smirked. Akefia stopped his struggling and dropped the knife. Zorc grabbed the knife and let him go. Akefia sat up as he looked at him. "Now be a good boy and get your brothers." Akefia nodded. "Bring then home." Akefia nodded. He got up and left. He smirked and went to the village  
Akefia walked and soon found Bakura and Yami.  
Bakura looked at him. "Where is he?"  
"Come with me."  
"Why?"  
"Cause."  
"Why?"  
"Just...come on." Akefia said as they followed. Yami looked confused. Akefia stopped in a random place. "Leave."  
"What?" Bakura looked at him shocked.  
"Leave and never come back." Akefia said.  
"Akefia no." Yami said.  
"Yes. Now." Akefia ordered.  
"Now." Bakura glared.  
"You need to. Just trust me ok. Leave." Akefia said.  
"We're not leaving you." Bakua said.  
"You need to"  
"No." Bakura glared  
"Akefia what's going on?" Yami asked.  
"Tell us." Bakura looked at him.  
"Nothing. You just really need to leave."  
"Liar." Bakura glared.  
"Go to Ryou and Yugi."  
"I'm staying with you." Bakura said.  
Akefia shook his head. He gulped before sticking a dart in each of them. "I'm sorry."  
Bakura eyes widen before he fell. Yami stumbled before falling. Akefia gulped and hid them far away from the village. He couldn't risk them or Atem or Ryou. He would take it all on.


End file.
